Set Fire
by its-anderson-not-warbler
Summary: Don't disobey your master.
1. Yes Master

**I don't own glee. Just this laptop and my weird brain. **

**Warnings: slight d/s, MPreg**

We all live in the same house. Or mansion you could say. We aren't friends. We knew each other before we were chosen to come live here, but we weren't friends then and we aren't friends now. They all hate me anyways, just because _he_ chose me to cherish. I didn't ask him to choose me._ He_ just did. Now, I'm the one who gets the luxury of wearing _his_ collar and carrying _his_ children. Hurray. If we _did_ have the power to choose I would definitely be one of them. They have their own rooms, their own friends. What do I have? I have _him._ That's it. That's all he wants me to have. Maybe one day he'll grow on me and I'll learn to love him.

I'm not even sure why he chose me anyways. I'm just a pale, tall freak with unnecessary long limbs and pointy ears. What's to love? My easily bruised skin? How rude I am?

When we first moved into his mansion he told us that he had to choose only one of us to be his mate, to wear his collar, to give birth to his children. The only catch was that he already had a wife, but she was ignorant and wanted nothing to do with him. He then proceeded to ask who the carriers were in our group. There are not many who are. He became angry because of this, after he just wasted all of that money on a group of youthful, beautiful teenagers to choose from and then only have a select few who were actually carries. That brought it down to three of us; Mercedes, Rachel, and myself. I stepped out from behind Puck when he called upon us. That was the first time I could get a good look at the man who was now our master. He was a short man with curly black hair and golden eyes. His searing eyes looked over each of us and judged us. He sent away Mercedes, simply because she was black and he didn't want black children. And so that left Rachel and me.

He ran his hands through Rachel's hair and checked the color of her eyes. He asked her religion and she responded with "I'm Jewish". His lip curled up and he snarled and said "I guess I could make due." I'm not really sure what he meant by that, but we just went along with it. Don't want to upset our Master since we _just_ arrived.

He shook his head then turned to me. I thought for sure that he was going to be disgusted that I was a male carrier; that he was going to scoff in my face then grab Rachel's hand and take her up to his room. But I was wrong. So incredibly wrong.

When he looked up into my eyes, it looked like his whole world shifted. His eyes were burning with such intensity that they looked as if they were on fire. He raised one of his callused hand up to stroke my cheekbone as I closed my eyes. He brought his other arm to wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. He nuzzled his nose into my neck and sighed happily.

"Name?"

"Kurt, sir. My names Kurt. "

"Mmhh. Religion?"

"I-I don't believe in god. I'm atheist." I shivered, thinking he was going to lash out on me for not believing in a god.

"Perfect."

The hand that was caressing my face was now stroking my neck and the hand that was on my lower back reached down to squeeze my butt. I yelped and squirmed but he held me there against him, as he breathed me in.

"Yes. Just perfect."

His hand trailed down my side and met his other hand on my butt, squeezed again -sigh- and dropped to my thighs and lifted me up so my long legs could wrap around his small waist. For such a short man, our master was strong! I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder as he pressed chaste kisses to my neck and made my legs grow weak. Luckily he had caught ahold of me as I started falling.

"Il mio amore? Sei debole o sono io che ti fa debole?" He asked chuckling as he pressed a sloppy kiss to my forehead. I had no idea what he said, but it sure was attractive. Blushing, I laid my head back onto his shoulder.

So our master had picked me for "special treatment" as the others called it. They all glared at me as he talked to a man named Jeff and told him to take the others to their assigned rooms. Still carrying me, he took me up the spiral staircase and into his room. Well, I guess it would be our room now. I blushed at the thought.

He sat me on the bed and told me he'd be back, so I took in my surroundings. The room wasn't that elaborate, just very dark. The bed had a high, black wooden headboard and the sheets were black also. The carpet was white, along with all of the other furniture and the walls were painted black with some kind of designs on them. It was very simple, but very fashionable. It's probably how I would have done my room anyways, if I had a choice. Which I didn't anymore. Not unless _he_ let me. I started to think about all the things I wouldn't be able to do anymore when he came back into the bedroom, holding a small, blue box.

"Kurt, my love, I've got you a present. Would you like me to open it for you?" He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against him. I nodded timidly, as we sat closely together _on my Master's bed!_

He sat the box on my lap and pulled off the lid and revealed a thin, leather collar that had my Master's name engraved on it with a weird symbol beside his name.

_**Blaine**_

"Blaine? Y-your name is Blaine?"

"Yes. And you can call me that if you like."

"Are you sure? I…. I don't want to disrespect you, sir."

"Kurt, l'amore. È possibile chiamare me quello che vuoi. L'altro non può. Now would you like for me to put this on you now?" He kissed a line down my neck and I involuntarily shivered.

"Wai… wait Blaine!" I clutched his curls and pulled until his face was level with mine. "What is this symbol beside your name?"

"It's a symbol that says you are mine. My mate and that no one else can touch you."

He took the collar carefully out of the box and wrapped it around my neck.

"Too tight?"

"No its okay," I said shakily.

Blaine leaned back and looked at Kurt in his collar.

"So Beautiful."

**A/N: okay so idek know what this is I just decided to write it. oh and when Blaine spoke Italian,**

" **il mio amore? sei debole o sono io che ti fa debole?"- my love? are you weak or am i making you weak?**

**& "Kurt, l'amore. È possibile chiamare me quello che vuoi. L'altro non può." -Kurt, love. You can call me whatever you'd like. The others can not.**

**Reviews? ;D**


	2. Madame Quinn

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts, made me feel like I wasn't some creep writing weird shit. Trying to update this every weekend so expect an update every weekend and if I doesn't get updated feel free to yell at me. :D lolz this chapter is kind of explaining things and figuring out the main characters and relationships. Slight Faberry at the end. **

**Warnings: Language, slight talk of MPreg, d/s**

Mercedes was afraid. She was afraid for Kurt. Her best friend. The last she and the others saw of him was their master taking him away into the large mansion around 2 hours ago.

Kurt and Mercedes go way back. They've known each other ever since they both came to the same slave training house on their tenth birthdays. Mercedes started to talk to the shy boy and they both thought it was cool that they had the same birthdays. Turns out, they had a lot more in common and became each others best friends during the rough times of training. Every time Kurt would she her in the hallway he would stop for a comforting hug from her. Kurt eventually confided in her and told her all about his mother and father's death from two years before and about his sexuality. Mercedes was a bit disappointed because he was gay. She couldn't help but to start falling in love with the beautiful boy; they had so much in common and Mercedes couldn't help but think that Kurt took an interest in her because they would always be attached at the hip when they were together. She knew right from the start that their Master was going to choose Kurt. Who wouldn't? That boy is beautiful.

* * *

><p>"So this where you guys will be staying! There are only three beds so one of you will have to sleep with another or on the floor. Blai- Sorry. Master Anderson didn't feel the need to purchase another bed," Jeff said annoyingly. He flipped his blond bangs out of his eyes and walked up to a man with dark brown longer hair.<p>

"It's Jeff right?" Puck asked and he shook his head. "Can I ask you a question about Master Anderson?"

"I guess. Nothing too personal though,"

"Could you tell us why we're here?"

Before Jeff got a chance to respond, the others screamed out their questions.

"What's going to happen to Kurt?"

"Why does our Master care about our religions?"

"GUYS! Calm down. NOW." The dark haired man screamed. "I'm Nick, Jeff's mate and Jeff and I, we are Blaine's best friends. Kind of like body guards."

"Wait, wait. Who is Blaine?"

"Your Master. But never call him that to his face. NEVER! Only call him Master; if you are lucky enough to speak to him, that is." Nick explained.

"As for why you're here, I'll have to explain the best way I can without confusing you since you just got here. All you guys need to know is that your Master is the heir to his family's legacy of big money, and to carry on the tradition he needed to buy at least five slaves. He didn't want to buy slaves in the first place because he doesn't believe in it, but to stay in good terms with his parents, he set off to find good people who didn't deserve to be in the slave trade. He wanted to find some young kids and give them a good life, somewhere nice to live." Jeff, out of breath, turned to Nick so he could finish the story for him.

"When he found you guys in a group of five, looking like you all knew each other; he knew you were the right choice. He doesn't expect much of you. Just make sure to clean the house and make dinner occasionally. Live life like you normally do, just DO NOT cause a ruckus when the Andersons, Blaine's family, are over. When they come here, which is not often, do what they taught you in that slave training crap school you all went to. Understand?"

They all shook their heads obediently.

"Now, we aren't going to answer your questions about Kurt or your Master's concern about your religions because we truly aren't sure. He is not an open man; he doesn't explain a lot of things."

"So what are we doing about clothes because I sure as hell aint wearing this my whole life!" Mercedes exclaimed, pointing at her rugged, potato sack dress.

Just as Jeff was about to reply, a woman's voice interrupted him.

"And just _**who**_ are you people?"

Jeff and Nick jumped nervously and stepped back simultaneously as if God just walked into the room.

At least that's who Rachel thought it was. This woman was gorgeous. She was looked very lethal with strong, yet elegant features. Her long legs looked even longer with the pointed heels she had on and her short hair was straight; not a hair out of place. Rachel just wanted to touch her, worship her.

The mystery woman spoke again.

"**Who are you people? Answer me!" **Her voice had such a force; it seemed as if it shook the room.

Puck, Rachel, Mercedes, and Sam all looked around at each other, not really sure who this woman was or what to do while Jeff and Nick looked on in fear…

"These…. These are the slaves that Blaine bought, Madame Quinn." Jeff choked out

"Aren't there supposed to be five?" she asked puzzled.

Jeff looked worriedly at Nick and they had a conversation through their eyes. Might as well tell the truth, she was gonna find out eventually anyways.

"The fifth one is with Master Blaine, Madame…"

"What? Where at? Tell me."

"They are in their room together."

"_**Their**_ room?"

"I'm afraid so, Madame."

Quinn busted out the door and ran up the spiral staircase all the while screaming,

"THAT BASTARD! THAT HORNY ASS BASTARD!"

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

Blaine pulled Kurt close by the sleeve of his ripped t-shirt and cupped his face in his hands.

"_Kurt…"_ Blaine groaned and pulled Kurt's lips to his. It was a soft and sweet kiss, yet full of passion.

This was Kurt's first kiss and he was not disappointed in the slightest.

Kurt gasped as Blaine bit his lip and Blaine took that opportunity to explore Kurt's mouth with his tongue. Kurt's mouth tasted like sweet candy and just _home._ Nothing like _Quinn's._

Blaine was the first to pull away and he rested his forehead on Kurt's. Blaine ran a hand through the hair on the nape of Kurt's neck and Kurt sighed as his eyes drooped closed.

"Tired baby?"

When Kurt shook his head yes and put it on Blaine's shoulder, Blaine stood up and Kurt whined.

"Shhh. Come here. We'll get you some pajamas to sleep in, kay?" Blaine said lovingly as he dragged him across the room to his dresser. He took out some of his plaid pajama pants and a bigger shirt and put them on top of the dresser and turned towards Kurt. He was blushing. Blaine looked at him questionably.

"I-I… I need some underwear." He whispered. "They don't give us any during the trading period," he looked down, ashamed. Blaine opened the drawer and pulled some dark blue boxers out.

"It's okay, Kurt. Really it's not your fault, nor was it your decision. Now would you like me to help you get undressed?"

Kurt shook his head yes, once more and Blaine began to slowly raise his shirt up Kurt's abdomen. When he finally got the shirt off, Blaine stared unashamedly at his chest. It was flawless and porcelain. Just perfect. He couldn't wait to mark him with love bites that would stay for days on his milky white skin.

Kurt turned and began to unbutton his pants as Blaine wrapped his arms around him and rested his calloused hands on Kurt's flat stomach. He couldn't wait for their beautiful child to be growing inside that tummy.

He trailed kisses along Kurt's neck and up to that little place behind his ear and Kurt giggled. It was a beautiful sound and his stomach shook with laughter, moving Blaine's hands up and down as he chuckled along with him.

They're moment of peaceful silence was broken as Quinn busted in Blaine's room, _their room_.

"What the FUCK Blaine!"

**Review? :)**

**You guys like Faberry? Tell me in a review if you want more!**


	3. Faberry Love

**Sorry for not updating sooner! You guys were busting my butt and thank you for that! Lol so part of this story was written by my beautiful sister, Finchel4EverShipr, so give her some credit! Read her FanFic, Silly Love Songs, It's pretty amazing! :)**

**Warnings: Language and Faberry smut ;)**

**I don't own Glee. Just my freaky brain and this laptop.**

* * *

><p>"What the FUCK Blaine!" Quinn busted in the door and pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Kurt and Blaine.<p>

"Quinn! What are you doing bursting through people's doors and shit? I don't do that to you so I expect you to not do it to me." Blaine glared at Quinn. He gave Kurt the rest of the clothes and pushed him towards the bathroom with a kiss on the cheek. Kurt took a frightened glance at Quinn before scurrying away into the bathroom.

"I would think since we're married it wouldn't matter about personal space or boundaries!" She spat out loudly before Kurt closed the door. She wanted that bastard to hear who about she is!

"Oh stop the act Quinn! This "marriage" means nothing to us! We made an agreement, don't you remember! You don't care about what I do and I don't care about what you do!"

"All I want to know is who that boy is! And why did Nick and Jeff call your room "their" room?"

"Listen Quinn," Blaine walked to the bed and sat down where he and Kurt were just sitting and gestured for Quinn to move closer but she stayed where she was.

"I…. I need somebody to love and you can't give me that. It doesn't really work out when you are a lesbian and I'm gay. I've found that someone to love and his name is Kurt. He's just beautiful and you can tell by just looking at him that he has a kind heart. He's also a carrier so I can carry on the family without having to be with you." They both shuddered at the thought of having sex together.

"Blaine. I don't care. I just don't want this shit about this _Kurt_ kid getting out and everyone knowing about our "marriage" being fake. If our parents find out about this, so help me god-"

Blaine stood up glaring at Quinn and she looked away cowardly.

"Quinn. I will not let this get out okay! Why the fuck would I do that and risk putting my life and Kurt's life in danger? That's just dumb. Now go get ready for dinner."

"Why do you even care about that gangly thing anyways? He is looks pretty fucking ugly to me, all pale and shit."

"Quinn! Prendi il culo da questa stanza! Non insultate la mia come quella di Kurt la mia faccia, in casa mia! Che cazzo! Andate a cercare qualcuno con cui scopare o lasciare solo cazzo! Non me ne frega un cazzo!"

She glared at Blaine and screamed. She screamed because she could. She didn't care if it pissed Blaine off. Fuck him. Quinn was getting out. Leaving forever. She decided that she was getting out and _never_ coming back. Why stay? Why stay and be lonely in this huge house? Why stay and be pushed around by Blaine and her mother? Sure she had whatever she could want in the world but that's not what she wanted. She wanted to find someone to love like Blaine did. Damn Blaine.

"**Fuck you Blaine!"** Quinn slammed the door and ran down the spiral staircase.

She started running towards her bedroom. She was going to pack up all her stuff and just run. Run far, far away from this house. From this life.

As she turned the corner into the kitchen she ran into a small girl carrying a stack of plates and they all crashed to the ground. The girl just stood there shaking staring up at Quinn while Quinn took in the mess.

"Oh shit! I'm sooooo sorry! Here let me help you clean this up!" Quinn crouched down to pick up the broken plates, but the girl hadn't moved yet. She was still standing there shaking in her dress, staring at Quinn, just waiting for her to yell.

"M-madame Quinn, I am sooo, so sorry." The small girl's voice shook as she apologized.

"It's okay! It was totally my fault, sweetheart. I was running around that corner so fa-" She stopped talking as she really looked at the girl for the first time. The girl, who was still shaking, had long, straight brown hair that looked silky smooth. She had perfect bangs that hung right above her beautiful, big brown eyes. Quinn felt she was in love with this girl and she didn't even know her name!

Little did Quinn know that Rachel was already head over heels for her.

"So are you one of the slaves that Blaine picked out?" Quinn asked the girl after the picked up the broken plates from the floor.

"Y-yeah. I'm glad he chose us. I w-was worried that we would get bought from an abusive slave owner. I couldn't stand watching my friends go through that, let alone myself."

"Yep, Blaine is a pretty lenient guy just…. just don't get on his bad side," Quinn gave the girl a broken smile and she giggled.

"So what's your name?"

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." She smiled proudly.

"Well Rachel, we are going to become great friends!" Quinn wrapped Rachel in a hug and Rachel pulled back, looking surprised.

"O-okay!"

"I'll see you at dinner, Rachel. I'll save you a spot!" Quinn winked and Rachel flushed.

"Maybe I will stay," Quinn thought.

* * *

><p>"Dumb ass girls," Blaine shook his head and walked towards the bathroom door.<p>

"Kurt?" Blaine knocked on the door, "Kurt, amore mio, stai bene?" Blaine heard a whimper and then a small, strangled sob. Blaine threw the door open and saw Kurt, curled up, sitting against the corner of the walls. He didn't even move when Blaine came close to him.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's back and rubbed. Kurt crawled into Blaine's lap and sobbed into his neck.

"I'm sorry Blaine! I'm sooo sorry! I've ruined _everything!_ Everyone's mad at me!"

"Kurt, baby, what are you talking about?"

"T-that lady! She was mad because I was in here with you! I shouldn't be here! I don't deserve all of these things!"

"That lady? Are you talking about Quinn?" Kurt shook his head and sniffled.

"Oh Kurt. That's my wife. She's the ultimate bitch. You didn't do anything baby. You didn't ruin anything! She is just mad because I found someone beautiful to love and she didn't."

Blaine wiped the tears off of Kurt's face and Kurt snuggled back into Blaine's neck. He was so exhausted.

"Damn Quinn, ruining everything. She came right before you were going to sleep." Blaine picked up Kurt and carried him back into the bedroom. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and cursed.

"Kurt, there is only 15 minutes till dinner. Do you just want to sleep here while I go down to dinner? I'll bring you food back up if you want?"

"Stay? Please stay Blaine." He tugged on the front of Blaine's shirt and frowned. "I want to sleep in your arms," Kurt pleaded, eyes watering.

"Oh tesoro, sei così bella, but I can't. Since it's the first night that you and your friends are living here, I've got to go to dinner so I can introduce everyone and makes sure everyone gets along with each other. Can't have anyone fighting, now can I?" Blaine laughed as Kurt giggled.

Blaine tucked Kurt into the bed and ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair.

"I'll be back Kurt. I promise," He said as Kurt began to get teary eyed again.

"I won't leave you. When you wake up I'll be here okay." Blaine pressed a loving kiss to Kurt's lips and ran his fingertips across Kurt's collar.

Kurt's eyes drifted closed as he watched Blaine walk out the door.

* * *

><p>Quinn sat at the head of the table as the chair straight across from her was empty. Blaine better come to dinner. That fucker.<p>

Everyone filed in orderly and they all tried to sit in the seat next to her. She was saving that seat for her new friend Rachel, god damn it!

"Move!"

"Nope not sitting there!"

"Get another chair."

She even had to shove a mohawked boy out of the chair when he wouldn't move!

What's wrong with these slaves? Didn't they learn anything at the stupid training school they go to? And where was Rachel? I told her I would save her a seat! What if she isn't coming? What if I scared her off? What if she doesn't eat? Oh god, what if she is anorexic? What if she is-

Oh wait there she is! Oh. _There she is._

"Rachel! Rachel! Come sit over here! Rachel!"

Just as Rachel took her seat Blaine burst in the door.

"How is everyone doing?"

There were murmurs of answers from everyone as Blaine took his seat.

"What's for dinner tonight?"

"We made Lasagna because we heard you had Italian roots Blaine!" Rachel giggled out and Quinn smiled at her.

Blaine had a funny feeling about those two. He would have to remember to confront Quinn about that later.

"Oh okay. Alright! So while we wait for dinner to be served lets go around the table and introduce ourselves. You first, Mercedes!"

"Hi, I'm Mercedes and I love Whitney Houston, she's my idol."

They went down the table, introducing themselves, when it got to an awkward, lanky man with dark brown hair. He didn't say anything when it got to him so Blaine took over,

"This is Finn and he is one of my best friends from high school and we were in the Warblers together." The whole time Blaine spoke, Finn glared at him.

Every one of the slaves had confused looks on their faces, but didn't say anything. Nick and Jeff sighed and Quinn shook her head at the awkward silence.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I am so full! That was amazing Rach!" Quinn began telling Rachel as they were finishing up dinner. Over the hour at dinner, Quinn and Rachel began talking and acting like they been best friends for years! They had so much in common. After the slaves helped clean up the dining room, Quinn invited Rachel to her bedroom, to hang out.<p>

Rachel wasn't really nervous, she didn't think of Quinn as a "higher queen" or anything special in the house. Maybe she should? But she just thought of Quinn as a close friend.

When Rachel went into her room and started to get cleaned up to go meet Quinn in her room, Mercedes stopped her.

"Rachel, I'm worried! Why did Quinn ask you to go up to her room? Are slaves even allowed to this stuff? What if Master Blaine gets mad?"

"Mercedes, I don't know! Why does it matter? It's Quinn's decision if she wants me to come to her room or not. And why would Master Blaine get mad? He won't know unless someone tells him." Rachel looked pointedly at Mercedes.

Rachel didn't care what Mercedes or anyone thought, she was excited to have some girl time with Quinn. She really liked her!

"Hello Quinn?" Rachel knocked on two big doors leading into Quinn's room.

She didn't want to disturb her, so she peaked her head in after the doors creep opened.

"Hello Quinn? Are you in here?" Rachel asked again.

"Oh hey Rach! Sorry, I was just getting into my night clothes and doing my nightly face cream!" Quinn said finally answering Rachel, as she walked out of her big marble bathroom in a white dress type of a nighty.

Rachel was in her normal attire, a black plaid skirt, pink shirt with some kind of animal on it, and white socks that lead all the way up the knee, she felt sort of overdressed.

"So, I like how close we got at dinner. It's nice to meet new people as nice as you. I've never met a slave quite like you!" Quinn said beginning to make Rachel blush.

"Awe thanks! It's a pleasure to be here, with so many nice people!" Rachel told Quinn as she began to slide closer to Rachel on the bed they were sitting on.

"I really like you Rach, you're so beautiful, I never seen anyone like you before. Your eyes tell this amazing story somehow, it's just a joy to look at you." Quinn told Rachel as she was rubbing Rachel's cheeks with her fingers and tucking her gold-ish, brown hair behind her ears. Rachel at this point was so numb and didn't know what to say or even feel. She just sat there staring at Quinn's pretty face and blonde hair, thinking she was gorgeous as well. Before she even knew what was happening Quinn's pink strawberry glossed lips made their way onto hers, she was so dumbfounded, she just meet this girl a few hours ago, and now this is about to happen? Honestly, she wasn't mad.

Rachel's hands began caressing Quinn's bare leg, their moist lips loosed up. Quinn looked at Rachel's eyes and she began laughing.

"What are we doing!" Rachel said as she began laughing also.

Quinn didn't answer, but instead she reattached her lips and leaned on Rachel so she was on top of Rachel, and their kissing became more and more intense.

Rachel was so wet and horny at this point, and smacked Quinn's ass and began grabbing it.

"Oh," Quinn replied, and started removing Rachel's clothes one by one until she was bare naked, all that was left was her white stockings. Quinn thought that was super adorable so she left them on.

She just stood back looking at Rachel's body, to the point Rachel thought something was wrong with herself, so she began to cover up.

"No, don't baby, your beautiful!" Quinn reassured Rach, and she just had to biggest smile on her face after that.

Quinn was still on top of Rachel, while Rachel was naked and began taking Quinn's nighty off only to reveal she had nothing on underneath her gown. Rachel couldn't be happier.

Both Quinn's hands were on Rachel's tiny breasts, as Rachel began rubbing Quinn's clit, and making her drip from the wetness.

"Oh yes, baby yes!" Quinn said as Rachel's hand kept moving faster and faster.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Quinn screamed as her body was moving in sync with Rachel's hands.

"Oh yes! Faster baby FASTER!" Quinn screamed, loud as Rachel's hand was going so fast up against Quinn's wet body, one last stroke and Quinn came all over Rachel's hand and Quinn let out one last moan, chanting Rachel's name.

Quinn began kissing Rachel again as Rachel was still grinning over what she and Quinn just did. Quinn then sat up, straddling Rachel.

Both of their bodies attached and in sync as Quinn rode Rachel, up and down, humping her, making them both wet and hornier than ever.

"Ooh yes! Oh!" Rachel started to scream as the bed hit the wall and was making a loud noise,

"Oh yes baby you like this! Fuckk yes!" Quinn squealed, and rode faster and faster and harder as the bed was shaking and the headboard was banging on the wall and both of them almost at their highest climax about to explode.

"Oooh FUCK RACH! FUCK BABY! OH YESS!"

"Hey Madame Quinn, is everything okay ?" Nick barged open the door to see two hot naked chicks in the middle of fucking right in front of his eyes! Gross!

"NICK! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Quinn screamed!

**So ummm….. yeah :)**

**Italian translations:**

"**Prendi il culo da questa stanza! Non insultate la mia come quella di Kurt la mia faccia, in casa mia! Che cazzo! Andate a cercare qualcuno con cui scopare o lasciare solo cazzo! Non me ne frega un cazzo!"-** **Get the fuck out of this room! Do not insult my Kurt like that to my face, in my own house! What the fuck! Go find someone to fuck or just fucking leave! I do not give a fuck!**

"**Kurt, amore mio, stai bene?"-Kurt, my love, are you okay?**

"**Oh tesoro, sei così bella,"- oh sweetheart, you are so beautiful**

**Reviews? ;) **


	4. Relax

**Hello readers! Thanks for coming to read this new chapter!**

**The beginning of this chapter is written by the lovely Whatsername Lambert and all the awards go to her! Love you! **

**Most of this chapter is smutty smut smut and at the end there is a surprise of some sort? Idek. Happy Reading :D**

**Warnings: Sexual Relations, Language**

**I don't own Glee, just my creepy brain and this laptop.**

* * *

><p>The meal seemed to drag on for an endless eternity. Blaine was so ecstatic when everyone finally finished eating that he raced out of the room and up to his bedroom without saying another word to anyone else. All he'd been able to think about for the entire meal was the beautiful boy sleeping in his bed. Kurt. He wasn't going to let anyone or anything stand in his way now.<p>

When he burst through his bedroom door, Kurt was still sound asleep, breathing deeply and making soft little sighing noises that Blaine found absolutely adorable. He crawled into bed behind him and pulled his back to his chest and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

Blaine watched as he slept so peacefully and beautifully. He ran his fingers up and down Kurt's arms and nuzzled into the back of his neck. When he began placing kisses on Kurt's neck, he began to wake up.

"Kurt," he whispered, and the boy's eyes started to flutter open. "Kurt, love, it's me. I'm back."

Kurt squinted drowsily at Blaine. His eyes were only about halfway open, but Blaine could still see their magnificent color.

"Mmmm," Kurt hummed sleepily, snuggling closer against Blaine. "I missed you. I dreamed about you."

Blaine raised one eyebrow. "Oh, really? What exactly happened in this dream?"

Kurt's beautiful skin turned pink with a blush. "I don't want to say." He turned his head to the side, away from Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine commanded softly, his fingers brushing Kurt's collar just the slightest bit. "As your master, I demand you tell me what happened."

Kurt was still facing the other way. "I—"

"Look at me," Blaine demanded.

Kurt turned his head toward Blaine again. "I was here, in bed, just like this…and you came in and began to make love to me." His blush was even deeper now; Blaine found it absolutely gorgeous. "I know you probably think…well, I don't know what you think, but it was so wonderful, Blaine. I almost didn't want to wake up."

"Hey," Blaine said softly with a gentle smile. He caressed Kurt's cheek lightly with his finger. "Isn't that what you're here for?"

Kurt's face brightened into the most angelic smile Blaine had ever seen anybody wear. "So does that mean…?"

Blaine responded by crawling on top of Kurt and leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. Kurt responded instantly, pressing the tip of his tongue lightly against Blaine's bottom lip, and Blaine in turn opened his mouth to allow Kurt access. Kurt slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth so they could taste each other; Blaine's hands immediately began making quick work of Kurt's borrowed clothes.

He broke the kiss with a wet smack of their lips once Kurt's shirt was out of the way, but his mouth never left Kurt's skin. Blaine kissed down onto the smooth ivory column of Kurt's neck, gently sinking his teeth into the soft skin, marking the boy as his own. Kurt's only response came in the form of a soft little whimpering noise, and if that didn't turn Blaine on, then nothing would.

His lips continued working down so he could worship the rest of Kurt's body. Kurt was beautifully built with pale skin that stretched across small, sexy muscles. Blaine lavished his chest with little licks and kisses, taking care not to ignore a single inch of flawless skin. He sucked each of Kurt's nipples to hardness and the other boy quivered with pleasure.

"Beautiful," Blaine sighed against Kurt's skin. "So, so beautiful."

He kept kissing down Kurt's body, letting his tongue slip under the waistband of his pants and tasting the soft skin underneath for a second before bringing his hands up to undo the button and zipper. By now Kurt was practically delirious with want; soft little moans fell from his mouth in between whispers of "Please," and Blaine's name, and Blaine decided he was being a good boy so he would happily give Kurt what he wanted.

"Shhh, baby, I've got you."

He quickly rid Kurt of the rest of his clothing and was unable to hold back a quiet gasp as he sat back to drink Kurt in. He was completely naked now, spread before Blaine like a feast, looking up at him with wide, demure eyes and a pink blush in his cheeks that spread all the way down to the middle of his chest. Blaine had never seen anyone more immaculate in his entire life.

Blaine needed to touch him. Still completely clothed, he straddled Kurt's waist and leaned down to kiss him, letting his hands map out the perfection of Kurt's body as their lips moved together. Kurt was still making those same deliciously hot noises, but this time he was moaning and whimpering right into Blaine's mouth and Blaine was starting to think that getting out of his own clothes would probably be a fantastic idea.

He pulled back and sat up straight, looking Kurt in the eyes as he began stripping out of his own clothing. After moving off of Kurt for a second so he could kick away his pants and underwear, he immediately settled himself over the beautiful boy again. Kurt drew back a gasp and Blaine moaned deeply as he felt every inch of himself pressed up against every inch of Kurt.

"You're perfect…," Kurt breathed against Blaine's lips, running one hand down Blaine's chest as they kissed.

"Speak for yourself," Blaine sighed. He reached down in between them and wrapped his hand around Kurt's throbbing erection, feeling his own twitch as Kurt moaned yet again in response and began to thrust unrepentantly into his hand. Blaine, always an expert at multitasking, kept kissing him and stroking him with one hand as he blindly reached over with the other to grope around in the nightstand drawer until he found the bottle of lube he'd been saving just for this moment.

It was difficult to finally break the kiss and pull away from Kurt slightly, but Blaine wanted to look him in the eyes when he did this. He gave Kurt one more soft kiss on the lips before moving off of him.

"Spread your legs for me," he whispered.

Kurt did as he was told. After caressing Kurt's thigh gently, Blaine quickly lubed up his fingers and carefully began pushing them inside, one at a time. He took special care to make sure he wasn't hurting Kurt and it appeared to be going well until he got the third finger inside, when Kurt squirmed a little bit and started to look the tiniest bit uncomfortable.

"Is it hurting now?" he asked hesitantly.

Kurt nodded. "It hurts…but I don't want you to stop." He blushed.

Blaine began pressing gentle, reassuring kisses to Kurt's flat stomach. "I need you to just relax for me, okay?" he told him. "Allow yourself to open up and let me in. It won't hurt as much."

Kurt let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Okay."

He was noticeably more relaxed now and took Blaine's fourth finger with much more ease. Blaine smiled and kissed down onto his waist. "Good boy."

When Kurt was as stretched out as he was going to get, Blaine reached for the bottle of lube again. "I promise you I'm clean," he told Kurt, "but if you want me to wear a condom, I will."

Kurt shook his head. "I believe you. I'm clean, too," he said. "I just…I need you, Blaine. Please."

Blaine slicked himself up as quickly as possible, because he was just as desperate for Kurt as Kurt was for him. He settled himself in between Kurt's legs and looked into his wide, beautiful eyes. "You ready?"

Kurt nodded and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist to bring him closer. Their eyes remained locked for another lingering moment and they held their gaze as Blaine began to make love to him.

Kurt drew back a slight gasp and let his eyes flutter closed once Blaine was completely inside. Blaine looked at him with reverent awe, unable to believe someone could look as beautiful as Kurt did in this moment. It didn't seem possible. Kurt was too perfect to be real.

But at the same time, Blaine had never been more aware of himself and his body than when he was inside Kurt. As difficult as it was to believe, he knew this had to be real. Kurt was so warm and the tight heat of him pulsated around Blaine in the most unbelievable way. It almost felt as if they'd been made for each other; they fit together so perfectly.

Blaine began to move when Kurt opened his eyes again. It didn't take long for them to find a steady rhythm – Blaine thrusting in and out of Kurt quickly but evenly; Kurt rising up to meet every thrust with a roll of his hips to push Blaine even further inside (how in the world did he even learn to do that?, Blaine wondered). Kurt's arms wound around his neck to pull him down and they were chest to chest, sweaty skin against sweaty skin as their lips met in a messy, urgent kiss. Suddenly it was difficult for Blaine to concentrate on the deliberate rhythm he'd created and he began rocking in and out of Kurt even faster, borderline senseless. Kurt didn't seem to mind, as evidenced by the moans that fell from his mouth straight into Blaine's own. Blaine swallowed the sound eagerly and kept on going, all sense of control completely gone by this point.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered against the kiss. His voice was almost completely inaudible; Blaine felt Kurt's mouth forming the sounds of his name more than he actually heard it. "I…I'm close. I—"

Blaine sat up straight and stroked one hand through Kurt's disheveled hair. "Come for me," he instructed gently. "I want to see you come, Kurt. Let yourself go."

It was glaringly obvious that Kurt was getting closer and closer to the edge. After a few more thrusts, he was done for. Blaine watched him as he came, taking in everything – the way his long eyelashes skimmed the tops of his cheeks when his eyes were closed like this; the soft blush that colored his pale skin; his soft lips, red and swollen from kissing, rounded as he wailed Blaine's name. Blaine brushed a few sweaty strands of hair off his forehead before leaning down to kiss the soft skin there. He'd suddenly found himself overcome with so much love and affection for this amazing boy.

It wasn't long before Blaine came as well, filling Kurt up, before collapsing onto Kurt's chest and gasping for air as he attempted to catch his breath. He picked his head up to look into Kurt's eyes and both of them smiled.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly to distract him as he pulled out; Kurt whined a little bit in protest against Blaine's lips at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He pulled away and looked into Kurt's eyes for just a second longer, then smiled and leaned down to give him another kiss.

It didn't take Blaine long to realize that Kurt's lips were curved up into a smile as they kissed, too. And so they kept kissing for what felt like a perfect eternity, as Blaine thought about the fact that he was starting to really, truly love this boy.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood at the stove in the kitchen the next morning, cooking a huge breakfast for her friends. As she stood there she thought about the night before and how wonderful it was being with Quinn before Nick rudely interrupted their fun. Quinn had gotten up and thrown Nick out and the moment was ruined. Rachel got up and put on her clothes on, then awkwardly left Quinn's room without a word.<p>

She hadn't seen Quinn since last night and was thinking that maybe it was a mistake. She definitely didn't want to fall for this girl just to find out that she was being used as some sort of sex slave and that Quinn had no feelings for her. She wasn't sure what to do.

As she put the last piece of bacon on a plate and began to bring the other plates full of breakfast food to the table, Finn came into the room.

"Oh hello! Finn isn't it?"

"Yeah. It sure smells good in here."

"Thanks! I know I'm not the best cook but I try," Taking the silverware out of the drawer she began to set the table around an awkward Finn.

"I'm sure it tastes better than when Blaine's does!" He chuckled and Rachel believed it was a very enduring one.

"Can I ask you a question, Finn?"

"Sure, I-I guess…"

"Why do you call him Blaine, but you work here just like we do? We have to call him Master Blaine but you just talk about him like you guys are best friends. Why is that?" She asked with a curious face.

Finn's face turned beat red as he listened to her ask questions. "I don't want to talk about it!" Finn exclaimed.

"But Finn! I was just wondering! No need to get all crazy!"

"Rachel just drop it." Quinn said as she walked in.

"Ohh okay. Umm, hello Quinn how was your night?"

"It's Madame Quinn to you, slave."

Rachel was astonished! Quinn just brushed her off as if nothing happened between them. Her face got red and she tried to run out of the kitchen but was stopped by Nick, who was coming in.

"Rachel? Rachel what's wrong? What's the matter sweetie?" He grabbed Rachel by the arms and dragged her towards the couch and she flopped down onto it. He sat next to her and Rachel curled onto his lap and started sobbing.

For about an hour, Rachel and Nick sat there talking about Quinn and Jeff and other things about their lives and quickly became best friends. Rachel confessed about her awful lonely life and Nick described to her what his life was like growing up in rich families and getting married.

They finally decided to go eat breakfast, hoping that it was still there; suspecting their friends had already eaten all of the food she had made. When they found there was actually _some_ food left, Rachel warmed it back up and they ate in silence before Rachel got curious again and wondered if she was going to overstep boundaries again.

"Nick, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot,"

"It's about Blaine and Finn." Nick's face adopted a worried look. "What's going on between them? I mean are they friends or? At dinner they were so awkward, I didn't think they were."

"Well, listen Rachel… Umm. This is kind of a long story so I'm going to shorten it down for you. After Quinn and Blaine got married, Finn tried to put the moves on Blaine but Blaine didn't like him that way. And so Blaine to-"

"Oh Nick. You always tell the story wrong," Finn strutted in and sat beside Rachel at the table. Rachel and Nick looked down ashamedly.

"Do you want to know the real story Rachel?" She nodded ecstatically as Finn sighed.

"It all started when I walked in on Blaine fixing his bowtie and cursing…"

* * *

><p><strong>Story of Blaine and Finn in the next Chapter.<strong>

**Reviews? ;)**


	5. Blinn's story

**Hey guys! Thanks for coming back to read this chapter, sorry this update is a little late… I've kinda lost inspiration….. I don't know if anyone like this or if I should keep on writing? Review please I want to know what's going on in your . I hope you guys like what happens with Blaine and Finn,**

**Okay. Happy Reading :)**

**Warnings: Language, forced kiss maybe?, MPreg**

**I don't own Glee, just my weird brain and this laptop. ;(**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Nick, can I ask you a question?"<strong>_

_**"Shoot,"**_

_**"It's about Blaine and Finn." Nick's face adopted a worried look. "What's going on between them? I mean are they friends or? At dinner they were so awkward, I didn't think they were."**_

_**"Well, listen Rachel… Umm. This is kind of a long story so I'm going to shorten it down for you. After Quinn and Blaine got married, Finn tried to put the moves on Blaine but Blaine didn't like him that way. And so Blaine to-"**_

_**"Oh Nick. You always tell the story wrong," Finn strutted in and sat beside Rachel at the table. Rachel and Nick looked down ashamedly.**_

_**"Do you want to know the real story Rachel?" She nodded ecstatically as Finn sighed.**_

_**"It all started when I walked in on Blaine fixing his bowtie and cursing…"**_

"_You look dashing, Blaine! Quinn will want to just rip your clothes off!"_

"_Sure Mother. That's definitely what she'll do." Blaine rolled his eyes as his Mother snickered, fixing Blaine's bowtie._

"_Mrs. Anderson? Mr. Anderson says he needs you ASAP!" Blaine's Mother nodded as her slave, Amber, creaked open the bedroom door. She cupped Blaine's cheek with her hand and smiled at him before he left. _

"_Lousy faker is what she is. She couldn't even look me in the eye!" He scoffed and muttered to himself in the mirror as he straightened his bowtie one more time. It was around the time that he had to be waiting at the end of the aisle, but he just wasn't ready to leave yet. They would wait for him if he was late anyways because you obviously can't have a wedding without the groom._

"_Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. I'm about to get married to a __**woman!**__ A woman! I can't believe my parents talked me into this," Blaine screamed and he didn't notice someone come in the bedroom door behind him._

_Blaine sat on the bench in front of the mirror and stared at himself. It wasn't until about five minutes later that Blaine saw someone, in the mirror, sitting on his bed behind him._

"_Oh hi, Finn. I didn't see you there. I'm sorry. I'm just kinda…. angry at the world I guess."_

"_Yeah. I can see that," Finn chuckled then cleared his throat,_

"_Can I talk to you about something, Blaine?"_

"_Sure, what's the problem?" He said as he got up from the bench and sat beside Finn on the bed._

"_Look I'm not really sure how to ask this so I'm just going to come right out and say it!" Finn said as his breathing got quicker._

"!"

"_What? Slower this time Finn. Calm down,"_

"_My parents kicked me out of their house because I confessed to them that I was gay and now I have no place to go." Finn whimpered out._

"_Finn! You're gay?"_

"_Yes Blaine, but I thought you would be the only one not to shun me away because we are best friends and you're gay too!" He stood up, ready to burst out the door, with tears in his eyes._

"_Please stay Finn! Sit down, I didn't mean it like that and you know it." Blaine yanked Finn back down on the bed as Finn sniffled. _

"_Give me a hug. I know you need it." He reached over and hugged the tall man for a short while then pulled away._

"_So you need a place to stay huh?"_

"_Yeah," Finn responded sheepishly._

"_Well I guess there is an empty room somewhere in the huge house. You can live with us, Finn. I don't care. We are practically brothers anyways! It'll be fun!" He said excitedly, missing the new wave of tears that hit Finn's eyes as he mentioned their 'friendship' again. He always wanted them to be more than that. _

"_That would be great Blaine! Thank you so much!" Finn gushed after he got ahold of himself. He couldn't be crying to Blaine that he wanted him right before his wedding!_

"_Master Blaine, everyone is waiting for you…" Amber whispered as she popped her head in the door again._

_Blaine groaned. "I'm coming, I'm coming." _

_He walked out the door with Finn close behind._

**Later that night…**

_Blaine sighed as he opened up the door to his and Quinn's new house. He snatched his hand out of her hand and walked up the spiral staircase to his empty bedroom to get away from Quinn. He didn't love her. Why should he have to marry her?_

"_Blaine! Get back here!"_

"_Shut up Quinn! This isn't even a real marriage and you fucking know it!"_

"_Well that's not my fault Blaine!" _

"_I know that! It's your parents fault!"_

"_My parents?"_

"_Yeah! Your parents fault because your parents are gold diggers and want my family's money! Totally my parents fault!" Blaine scoffed._

"_Sure Blaine. It's my parents fault because you're rich."_

"_Shut up Quinn!"_

"_You shut up Blaine! At least I'm trying to make this work!" _

_After Quinn screamed that up Blaine's staircase, Blaine decided he heard enough. He calmly walked back down and stood in front of her, quietly fuming._

"_Now listen here Quinn. I don't want to hear shit from you or about you. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. We obviously dislike each other but unfortunately, we are stuck because of __**our**__ parents. If we stay out of each others way we will be fine. And whenever __**our**__ parents come around, we act like the best fucking couple on this planet; all in love and shit. Okay?"_

_There was a silence in the middle of the hallway as they had a staring war._

"_Do you understand?" Quinn was still silent, "__**HAI CAPITO?"**_

"_Yes, yes I understand," she whispered, her head hanging in defeat._

"_Okay then. Now I'm going up to my room and __**nobody better fucking disturb me!"**__ Blaine yelled so he could be heard by all the older slaves that were still around the house._

_Blaine quickly walked away from the again silent Quinn and headed up the stairs. He groaned as he got into his new room, the bed and other furniture already set up. He tore off his bowtie and threw it across the room and landed face first onto the bed with a thump. Just as he was dosing off to sleep after the long, boring day, he heard a knocked on the door._

_Blaine groaned but got up anyways. "What the fuck did I __**just**__ tell- Oh hi Finn! Sorry about that, people around here are just a pain in the ass and I just wanted some silence." _

_Finn stood awkwardly outside Blaine's bedroom door as Blaine stared up at him. What do you even say to that?_

"_Uhhh… Did you want me to leave or?"_

"_Oh no no! Come in, come in! Sit where you want." Finn awkwardly shuffled in to Blaine's room and sat on the very edge of his bed._

"_What did you come here for anyways?"_

"_Well I came to talk about me living here and… um… uhhh..."_

"_Spit it out Finn."_

"_I came to talk about us, okay."_

"_Us?" Blaine asked confusedly._

"_Yes, us."_

"_Finn, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what you're implying!" Blaine said as he paced around his room, ready for Finn to leave so he could __finally __sleep. Finn snatched Blaine's hand into his and dragged him to be seated right beside him on the bed. _

"_I'm… I'm talking you and me together, Blaine. As in…. as in a couple."_

_Blaine was astonished! Finn was coming on to him! Sure they were gay and thought of each other as handsome, but not in any way they would want to be together! At least, that's how Blaine felt._

"_Finn… I don't… we can't…." Finn put his thumb on Blaine's lip and leaned in. Blaine's eyes grew wide as he realized what Finn was about to do._

"_Shhh," _

_Finn started to kiss Blaine's mouth sloppily as Blaine sat motionless, too surprised to do anything. _

_After a few moments, Blaine pulled back gasping for air as Finn stared at him, lovingly. _

"_Finn listen. I don't like you… like __**that.**__ I kinda like you more as… as a friend." _

_Blaine watched Finn as he stood up and stood by the door._

"_Wow, this is really fucking embarrassing. I can understand if you don't want me to live here anymore. I…. I'll just go." _

"_No Finn stay please! I wouldn't let you live out on the street, as awkward as that was; I think we should look past it! We need your help around the house anyways! You do yard work don't you?"_

"_Yeah," Finn said, still looking around the room, embarrassed. _

"_See there yah go! Now just go find Nick or Jeff and bug them until they set up a proper room for you, okay?"_

"_I'm really sorry Blaine." _

_XXX_

"And it's been awkward between the two of us ever since." Finn said, finishing up the long story.

"Wow Finn. That is really terrible that Blaine didn't like you back!" Rachel said with tears in her eyes at the thought of Finn getting thrown out of his house the getting rejected by the person you love.

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up the next morning he reached across the bed to find that Blaine wasn't lying with him anymore. Kurt laid there in confusion of where Blaine could be until he heard his beautiful voice singing in the shower coming from the bathroom. Kurt relaxed instantly when he heard his lover's voice and remembered the previous night. He could still feel Blaine's hands caressing his body and biting into his neck and Kurt shivered with pleasure. He sat up with the dopiest smile on his face until he felt the dull ache in his ass and froze because he remember one important aspect of last night that they <em>didn't<em> use. A condom!

'I could be pregnant right now!' Kurt thought frantically about how to talk to Blaine about it, but he didn't have any time to, as Blaine walked out of the steaming bathroom, naked.

Blaine caught sight of Kurt seeing that he was awake now. Blaine was thinking in the shower that maybe when Kurt woke up he would be ready for round two, but seeing his paler than usual face, he grew concerned.

"Kurt, baby, what is it? Tell me what's wrong. Did I hurt you last night? Oh god, I did, didn't I? Oh Kurt I'm sorry, I-"

"Blaine stop." He quieted down quickly. "We didn't…. we didn't use a condom last night did we?"

Blaine's face froze.

"Oh god…"

Kurt whimpered as Blaine looked him in the eye then brushed his fingertips against Kurt's collar.

Blaine then rested his hand on Kurt's lower abdomen and smiled.

"Well…"

* * *

><p><strong>LOLZ! U MAD? HUZZAH! <strong>

**Review? ;)**


	6. I think I love you

**Follow me on Twitter, girafferenae :)**

**Warnings: Smut party **

**I don't own Glee. Just my dirty mind ;)**

* * *

><p>Blaine was staring at Kurt's stomach in awe. He couldn't believe that Kurt could be pregnant. He stroked Kurt's pale abdomen until Kurt spoke up.<p>

"You're not mad are you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine spoke in a daze. "Why would I be mad, beautiful?"

"Because I should have said that I wanted you to put one on, but I was too desperate to wait and now I could be pregnant after one day of being here?"

"Oh Kurt. Is that what you're worried about?" Blaine moved to sit against the headboard, with only a towel on, and pulled Kurt onto his lap so he was resting his chest against Blaine's and his face buried into Blaine's neck. "If I didn't want you to get pregnant, I would have put the condom on, regardless of your impatience. I'm going to take care of you Kurt, I wouldn't do something on purpose just so I could be mad at you, honey." Blaine chuckled and felt Kurt smile into the crook of where his neck met his shoulder.

Kurt glanced down nervously. "... Okay... So what are we going to do if I _am_ pregnant?"

"Well, I guess we'll just figure that out when we get there, don't ya think?"

"Yeah..." Kurt slid down Blaine's body lazily and wrapped his legs around Blaine waist. Kurt giggled as he felt Blaine hard against him.

"A little excited, Master?" Kurt stared up at Blaine with a twinkle in his eye. Blaine wrapped one of his arms around Kurt's shoulder and the other was running through his soft, chesnut hair as Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's chest hair.

"Oh shush you." Blaine giggled as well, but became confused as Kurt started to get up. He then grabbed Blaine's erection and began to move his body towards it until Blaine stopped him.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"Trying to have sex with you? Is that wrong? Isn't that what I'm here for?"

"Baby. No. Come here," Blaine took Kurt's hand off of him, even though it felt nice, it wasn't approprite for the talk they were about to have.

Kurt crawled up to the pillows and got settled as Blaine got dressed and found one of his rather large shirts for Kurt to wear. He pulled the shirt over Kurt's wild hair and kissed him on the forhead when he laid down next to him.

Kurt leaned into Blaine's side, looked up to him, and his eyes started watering. "I'm sorry if I've dissapointed you Master."

"Kurt please call me Blaine. I don't ever want you to call me that when we are alone okay."

"Sorry, it's just a reflex from what I learned at school." Kurt stared at the wall as Blaine tried to catch his attention. Blaine finally grabbed his chin and forced him to look Blaine in the eye.

"Just listen okay Kurt because I want you to understand this. What did I tell you when you first got here?"

"Umm.. You said that you needed to choose only one of us to be your mate, to wear your collar, and to give birth to your children. And we need to have sex to get pregnant to give birth to your children right?"

"Well yes of course, but I was also looking for a mate Kurt. Someone to love and to take care of and to just live life with. And your the one I choose to be with. Our relationship is not about me using your body to have children, it's about falling in love and _wanting_ to have children with you, not just because I _have_ to have children." Blaine pulled Kurt in for a gentle kiss and ran his fingers through his soft hair again.

"And Kurt, I just want to say that I am falling in love with you. I know its sorta silly because we really don't know anything about each other but I have a feeling that everything I learn about you, even your weaknesses, I will love. You're beautiful, Kurt. Inside and out."

Blaine looked back into Kurt's eyes and saw all the love and compassion in the world.

"I feel the same Blaine. I-I think I love you too."

"You want to cuddle for awhile then we can get you a shower?"

Right after the word cuddle came out of Blaine's mouth, Kurt hopped back on top of him and sat right on top of Blaine's still fairly hard erection. Blaine bit his lip to muffle a groan as Kurt placed feather light kisses onto his neck.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, love?" He chuckled at Kurt's whispering.

"Can we still have sex or?"

Blaine burst out laughing at this. "Of course, Kurt. If thats what you want." He said as he tried to get rid of his giggles.

Kurt shut up Blaine with his mouth. Well not completely shut him up. Blaine still moaned loud enough to alert the whole house.

He ran his hand down Kurt's spine and was even more turned on by the fact that Kurt was still stretched from the night before. He bit Kurt's bottom lip as he pulled away and Kurt whimpered, high and shaky.

He flipped Kurt onto his back with animalistic growl and started to stretch Kurt out, just in case, and when Kurt started to moan more frequently, Blaine knew he was ready.

Blaine kissed Kurt's palm as his hand reached out to cup his cheek as he reached over to the bedside table to grab the lube they had used the night before. He looked into Kurt's now dialated eyes and saw the dire need in them.

"Blaine... Blaine, I-I need you... Please..." He moaned his head thrashing around on the pillows of their bed. Blaine quickly covered himself then slowly started to give Kurt what he wanted. Once he was all the way in, he scooped up Kurt into his arms and settled him into his lap, Kurt moaning all the while.

"Blaine... Ohh.. Ugh..."

Blaine made Kurt wrap his arms around his neck and lock his wrists as Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hips and slammed him up and down.

"Blaa-" Kurt was starting to groan loudly, as Blaine kept moving him up and down with his delicious strong arms, until a man flung their bedroom door open.

"Blaine! Whats going on..." The man's voice slowly became softer as he realised what was happening. Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's naked body and pulled him tight to his chest to sort of cover him up. Blaine's back was to the door so the only person who could see who it was was Kurt, but he hadn't a clue who the attractive man was.

"Um, Coop... This isn't what it looks like."

"Little brother, this is _**exactly**_ what it looks like."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are like CrissColfer Picture Riots = The Best ;)<strong>


	7. Just one

"Everybody Up!" Jeff screamed as he walked into the slave portion of the house. "Come into the hallway and look presentable! This is a big day!"

"More like a horrible, slow, homophobic, racist, stupid ass people day." Nick snickered, standing close to Jeff as Puck, Rachel, Mercedes, and Sam came out of their rooms, looking disgruntled.

"What is it now, Jeff? I was just in the middle of cleaning the bathroom!" Rachel screeched. Nick gave her a look and she put her head down.

"Learn your place slave!" Nick sneered. The others were appalled by Nick's outburst, but Jeff wasn't affected.

"This is how it's going to be for a couple of days, guys. You are going to be discriminated against and looked down upon, by the end of this day you are going to feel like shit and I'm sorry about that, but there is nothing we can do about the old ways. You all are thought of as the lowest of the lowest, the bottom rank. You are to be submissive today and do not talk unless asked to. And whatever you do, _**do not**_ associate with any of us or Blaine. Understood?"

Puck was confused. "What's changed? What is different from yesterday?"

Nick stared luminously at them, "_Mr. and Mrs. Anderson are here_."

Kurt stared blankly up at Blaine as he removed him from his body and laid him down on the bed. Blaine grabbed his shirt off the lamp from where he had thrown it and carefully put it on Kurt. Kurt felt weird as he was half naked in front of Blaine's brother and it didn't help that he was just standing there, staring while Blaine fixed the bed sheets atop of them. Kurt fretted over his hair as he crawled to lie against Blaine side and press his head against his chest, he just knew his hair was a sweaty mess and was sticking up **everywhere.**

"What's happening little brother? Getting your sex of the butt variety on?" Cooper burst with laughter. Kurt watched Cooper walk across the room to sit on their dresser, still laughing obnoxiously.

"Shut up Cooper! Si dumbass!" Blaine scooted Kurt closer so they were fully pressed against each other and Kurt curled his long legs around Blaine's thighs. Kurt sighed and nuzzled into Blaine's neck as Cooper began questioning Blaine.

"Is he a slave?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"I thought you said you didn't want any slaves?"

"True, but mom and dad told-"

"How long have you had them?"

"For about two da-"

"Did you buy him for sex? What about Quinn? Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" He kept asking question after question and Kurt could tell that Blaine was starting to get pissed off. Kurt pulled Blaine's hand up and kissed his palm and he stared down at him. Kurt watched his hazel eyes soften as they shared a moment while Cooper was still blabbing out questions.

"COOPER!" Blaine yelled to get him to stop talking and Kurt flinched by instinct. "Sorry baby," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, "Do you want to go start a warm bath? I don't want you to witness me fighting with my own blood." Kurt nodded and stared to get up, but Blaine caught him by the waist. He nibbled and sucked on Kurt's pale neck until he was whimpering, regardless of Cooper being in the room or not.

"I won't be long, my love." And with that Kurt climbed off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Blaine also got up and grabbed a pair of sweat pants out of his closet and put them on. He turned around to face a smirking Cooper.

"So, squirt, he really is your sex toy isn't he?"

"Don't fucking call him that, Cooper! He is a human being!"

"Then why do you have a collar on him if he is a 'human being'?"

"I-I…" Blaine stuttered when he tried to come up with a reason. "I can't have mother and father questioning why I have a slave without a collar on!"

"But aren't they going to be questioning you anyway since his collar says your name on it? And you think the fact that he is a very flamboyant young gentleman isn't going to concern them? For god sakes Blaine, I just walked in on you two fucking. Why didn't you even tell me that you were gay? "

"We weren't fucking. We were making love."

"Oh so you love this kid?"

"I…. I think. I mean I barely know anything about him, but he is so _pure_, Coop." Blaine tried to convince him with eyes that showed he was telling the truth and speaking from his heart.

There was a moment of silence between the two boys when they heard the tub running water in the bathroom.

"Do you want to know why I never told anyone? Why I never told anyone I was gay?" Blaine whispered, Cooper could barely hear him. Blaine got louder and louder until he was screaming as he told Cooper about his struggle as a teen.

"You knew Uncle James, right?"

"Of course, you guys used always hang out."

"Yeah well, I felt like I could trust him with anything, any secret. So I sat him down one day and told him. He was enraged, and he called me every name in the book. He told me to 'go back in the closet where I belonged'. He said never to tell anyone else because I would ruin the Anderson name. **He threatened my life Cooper! **_**My life! **_What the fuck was I supposed to say to that. So I did what he told me, because I didn't know any better. But now, now I do not fucking care about this train wreck of a family."

"Blaine don't say that. You don't mean it."

"Yes. Yes I fucking do Cooper! Dad is a fucking drunk and mom could care less about either of us. What type of fucking family do you think that is Cooper?"

"IT'S A FAMILY THAT PAYS FOR YOUR HOUSE BLAINE. Did you fucking think about that? One wrong move and your life is _over.__** Just one Blaine.**_"

Cooper put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and then walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door.

Blaine walked into the bathroom to find Kurt sitting in the tub, waiting obediently.

"Do you want me to help you, Kurt?" He nodded and Blaine grabbed the bar of soap and washcloth and lathered it up. It was strangely intimate when Blaine started rubbing gentle circles all of Kurt's body until he was all clean and rinsed. Kurt hummed when Blaine started to massage his scalp with his fingertips when he shampooed his thick, chestnut hair.

Right when he helped Kurt out of the tub and started to dry him off with a big fluffy towel, there was a knock on the door.

Blaine was getting fucking sick of interruptions.

It was Mercedes at the door, "Mr. Anderson would like to see you, Master."

"My mother and father are here?"

"Yes, sir." She said, averting her eyes.

"Shit." Mercedes snickered, and then ran down the spiral staircase.

Blaine pulled out some respectable clothes for Kurt and himself and proceeded to tell Kurt the rules about how to act around his parents. Kurt nodded along respectively. They both slipped on the clothes and Blaine gave Kurt one last lingering kiss and a touch to his collar before they headed out to find his father.

Blaine lead Kurt, with a hand on the small of his back, towards the lounge room where he _knew_ his father was, fixing himself up a drink. Like always.

Those three words kept echoing in his head.

_**Just one Blaine.**_


	8. what the fck face

**Hey guys, short update before I leave for work. Felt bad for not updating with a explanation.**

**BLAINE IS NOT LIKE OTHERS. Blaine doesn't think of the slaves like others, he believes they are still humans and can still sit at the dinner table and other things. His parents aren't like that though… you'll see. ;)**

**Okay happy reading :)**

**Warnings: Drinking Trigger?, language**

**I don't own Glee silly. Stupid RIB does. :) **

Quinn absolutely hated her life. She hated Blaine. She hated Blaine's new fuck toy. She hated her bedroom. She hated her friends. She fucking _hated_ Rachel. She hated everything at the moment, so Quinn deserted to drinking to take the sharp sting of life away; even it was just for a little while.

She started drinking ever since she heard that Blaine's parents had arrived.

"_**Fuck,**_" was all she could think while she drank her morning away. Quinn was totally trashed by the time Mrs. Anderson came up to her room.

"Quinn?" Mrs. Anderson knocked on the big white wooden door to her bedroom.

Quinn had no idea who it could be, since her drinking caused her to forget about Blaine's parents coming. She stumbled over to open the door and giggled out,

"Here for another fuck, Rachel?"

Mrs. Anderson gasped, "How dare you?"

Quinn's clouded eyes widened as she saw that it was in fact, Maria Anderson storming into her bedroom.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Quinn?"

"Uh, Maria? What, uh, what er ya doin here?"

"What do you think? Are you drunk?"

"No, no. I aint druuunk. I'm just sick?" Quinn hiccupped.

"Fine, but besides your rude behavior, how are you and my son doing?" Ms. Anderson says with a rude tone. Quinn couldn't believe she fell for her lie about being sick. It was plain as day that Quinn was shitfaced.

"We…. we are goood! More in love than never before! I mean always before! I mean… nhhh." Quinn says trying to figure out what she needed to tell her so Maria would get the fuck out and she could go back to drinking her night away.

"Really? I'm so thankful for that. You know Quinn, my son's happiness lies in your hands." Mrs. Anderson says leaving Quinn with a confused expression.

"W-well Mrs. Anderson, my hands aren't that big!"

Maria gave Quinn a "what the fuck look". Apparently Maria wanted to know more.

"How's your sex life going?"

Quinn knew she couldn't mess up this answer, even in her drunken state. So Quinn said what she thought a straight girl would say about her sexual life with her husband.

"Oh yeah, we, ugh….. We have fun?"

"How consistent do you guys make love?" Mrs. Anderson asks.

"Oh, you knooow, ooonce a night, or like, every other nightt. We try to as muuuch as we get timme." Quinn slurs out, she was starting to get a headache with all the thinking she was having to do, plus how trashed she was.

"That's that only way to keep a man interested, keeping him physically happy with lots of sex." Maria said laughing, "How do you think I've been married so long doll?"

"Ohh really," Quinn said feeling bored, she didn't give a shit about what her and Mr. Anderson do.

"One word of advice, always try new things, you can't let it get boring."

Quinn shook her head in agreement, she really felt like saying that she always tries new _girls_ **every week**, but she held off. Can't get that fucker Blaine in trouble, or she would be on the streets.

"Okay, I have to go inspect all of the slaves, I won't keep you any longer, but Q, if you don't keep my son the happiest ever, I'll see that you leave this family." Maria said, before leaving the room.

Quinn did a little dance when she finally left. She grabbed her bottle of liquor out from under her bed and started drinking, dancing, and singing.

_Fuck you and fuck Blaine too_

**Again sorry for the short update, **

**Reviews are like Klaine Box scene 3**

***ugly sobbing***


	9. That Face

**Hello readers, well hopefully you are still reading this. I totally lost inspiration for this story and then I went on vacation and it has just go downhill from there.**

**But anyways Blaine's dad is a big douche bag and he uses some choice words and does some things that I don't really care to write but its necessary for how I see Blaine's father.**

**Follow me on Twitter at girafferenae :) I follow back! You can ask talk to me on twitter lol I'm not a stuck up bitch k! I actually respond to people ha**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on the couch, staring at his father with so much hatred with Kurt standing behind him.<p>

"Well son," Michael Anderson said as he gave Blaine a slimy smile, as well as a glare towards Kurt, and ran his fingers through his greying hair, "How's the baby making going?" He asked while he raised his eyebrows up and down. Kurt started to cough awkwardly and Michael stared angrily at the slave.

"Control your slave Blaine."

"I don't think that's an appropriate thing to talk about, Father." Blaine said as he tried to bottle his anger in, choosing to ignore the comment about Kurt.

"Is she as good as she looks?" Michael made a crude gesture with his hands.

"FATHER! I am not going to sit here and tell you about my sex life with my wife! That's like asking about your sex life with my mother. You're a pig."

"Well I can tell you a few things about your mother... She can do this thing where she can make her le-"

"Stop talking! I don't want to hear it!" Blaine groaned and huffed with annoyance. "Is there a real reason that you needed to talk to me or did you just want me to tell you the dirty details about my wife?" His face got redder by the second and he was sure Kurt's was too, by embarrassment.

"I did need to talk to you about having children though, son." Michael chuckled. "Any luck?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and their possible baby growing in his tummy, as he walked around the room and brushed imaginary dust off the mantle and looking at photos, trying to look as if he wasn't paying attention to their conversation. He got a bit turned on while he looked at Kurt's swaying hips and delicious ass, thinking about the fun they had this morning until he remember that he wasn't alone. He was in a room. With his pig-of-a-father. Thinking about sex with Kurt. Talk about awkward. _Don't pop a boner, don't pop a boner._

"If that's what you want to call it. We're trying. Well I am trying. He...she I mean... She is a bit forgetful about the goal of actually having sex is." Blaine flushed as he slipped up because he realized he was really talking about Kurt and himself and not Quinn and himself. Kurt looked up and smirked at Blaine's mistake while he was behind Michael, but his father didn't seem to notice.

"No fun? You would think that with a body like that, you would have the time of your life rolling around in the sheets with her!" Michael boomed and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"She's fun… I mean... she doesn't really remember that she needs to get pregnant... I mean... Jesus father! Why does this even matter?"

"Now Blaine, don't you dare raise your voice at me!" Michael spat and Kurt gasped as he stood behind the couch again. "And God dammit, control your slave! What a piece a shit. Can't even keep his damn mouth shut."

Blaine turned, under his father's watchful eye, and grabbed Kurt's trembling wrist and gave him a look. A look that said 'behave as you learned at your training' and Kurt did exactly that. He plopped his knees down onto the floor and rested his head onto Blaine's own knee. Kurt put his hands on his thighs with his palms facing forward.

Michael Anderson 'hmped' and shook his head as the slave finally did what was expected of him. The awkward silence grew in the room as Kurt trembled against the side of Blaine's leg. Michael sat again, with a watchful stare at the way Blaine interacted with Kurt.

Kurt whimpered as he felt Blaine's stare on him and looked up into his eyes. He giggled when he found a small smile on his face and then hid his face into Blaine's legs as he remembered that they weren't in the room alone.

Michael got a shit-eating grin on his face as he saw the look in Blaine's eyes. He was very familiar with _that_ look. He felt the same way around the time of Blaine's second birthday when he was having a tiny affair with his 'personal' slave. The senior Anderson knew _exactly _what Blaine meant when he said personal.

* * *

><p>"Maria, did you end up talking to Quinn?" Michael asked as he sat on the bed in their guest room, watching his wife reapply her makeup in the vanity mirror.<p>

Maria sighed and looked at Michael in the mirror. "Yes, but she was acting weird. I told her what you wanted me to tell her, but it hurt to say it. I love that little Quinny. She is the daughter I never had."

Michael then walked up behind her and took the brush out of her hands and turned her around. He grabbed her face in his hands and looked in her eyes. "You understand why you had to speak to her about it though right?"

Her face went red and she walked out of his arms to sit on the bed. "Because I can't… carry on the… Anderson family… anymore." She said between sniffles.

"That's right, because your stupid body can't have any more children." Michael said with disgust. "So we have to have our son carry it on or we won't have any family legacies!"

Michael stormed around the room and stopped at the closet and threw the empty hangers around the room in a rage.

"And you want to know the worst part Maria? Do ya?" He glared while she stared blankly at the wall. "_**Our son is a fag! He's fucking messing around with one of his slaves! That fucker!**_"

Michael sat beside Maria, still fuming. "What the fuck are we gonna do with that faggot slave, brainwashing our son?" He whispered to himself.

"Why don't we call in Sebastian?"

"Why the hell would we do that?"

"Well… Isn't he in the slave trade?"

They sat in silence, thinking.

"What a great idea Maria!" Michael exclaimed, "He could just offer Blaine a price for the slave that he can't refuse!"

Maria giggled as Michael ran to his bag and grabbed his phone.

"Sebastian! How are you my son?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Chris Colfer Sex Riot<strong>


	10. Plan A Failed

**Hey peoples! OMG IM GONNA MEET CHRIS COLFER TOMORROW FUU If I don't update for a while I'm probably dead…. To make sure I'm not go follow me on Twitter at girafferenae ;) **

**Hope you like this update. Super long update is long. Sorry if some of this doesn't make sense, I'm super tired and I need to get some beauty sleep to see Chris tomorrow! MEH CREYS.**

**Happy reading and thanks for all the nice reviews! I love you all!**

* * *

><p>The that night consisted of Blaine glaring at his mother and father, Kurt kneeling beside Blaine's chair, Quinn staring at the wall and quietly giggling, and Sebastian Smythe charming the pants off of Mr. and Mrs. Anderson.<p>

"So then I told him that I wasn't gonna sell her for under than 10,000. I mean she was pregnant! Two slaves in one!" Sebastian gloated. Kurt flinched against Blaine's leg when Sebastian said pregnant and Blaine ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hell yeah! Damn Sebastian, how much do you even make in a year?" Michael exclaimed. Blaine could clearly tell that he was slowly replacing him with Sebastian, but Blaine didn't care. Not like the piece-of-shit was ever a real dad to him anyway.

Sebastian went on and on and on until everyone was done with their dinner. Quinn rolled her eyes at Sebastian's cockiness and how intrigued Michael was by him. She looked around the table and felt someone's eyes on her. Rachel was standing in the corner looking down as a proper slave should when she looked up to her, but she knew it was her. Ever since they got together Rachel wouldn't leave her alone. Sure she was a nice lay, but she wasn't someone she was looking to have a relationship with. I mean look at Blaine and that gay-face slave! Maria and Michael could _clearly_ tell that they were fucking. Hell, Sebastian could even tell. It's not like Blaine was hiding it very well, always looking at him and touching him like it was the usual.

Michael Anderson started yelling at Rachel to clean up their plates and get them their desert.

"Hey! You little jew! Take our plates!" Michael slammed on the table and then he and Sebastian started up their conversation. Blaine looked to her in apology and she shook her head to accept. Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's leg and got up to help her clear the table. He felt Sebastian's eyes on his body and he tried hard to ignore it. He knew that he was Blaine's and only Blaine's. It just scared him that a big time slave trader was in their house. With all his friends, even him. He didn't want to lose Blaine. After just a few days together, Kurt could feel that he was already getting attached to curly hair, gold eyes, and triangle eyebrows. He couldn't leave him now.

Rachel and Kurt walked out of the dining room with a plate of dirty dishes and minds full of worry. They set them in the sink in the kitchen where Puck was washing them and Mercedes was drying them and putting them back to the cupboards.

"Hey, you doing okay Rach?" Puck said as he noticed the bags under her eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder as she turned to walk away to follow Kurt as he walked back to the dining room.

"Yeah. I'm alright Noah. Thanks for asking." She said with a light blush while Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Well, us Jews gotta stick tog-"

"Hey slave! Where did you go?" Michael yelled out from the dining room and Rachel flinched. Puck looked sympathetic as she turned to walk back to the dining room with a plate of chocolate cake and a serving knife and sat it in the middle of the table. Maria gave her a dirty look as she returned to her corner and picked up the knife and cut the cake herself.

"You know Blaine… you should really teach your slaves how to act." She huffed at her son from across the table and Blaine looked up from Kurt as he was being addressed.

"I really think it's fine mother. See? You can pick up a knife and cut your own cake can't you?" He looked away from his astonished mother to Sebastian who had a smirk on his face. "What's up with you Sebastian?" Everyone looked over to him as he thought out what to say.

"I think that your little slave down there would be a good profit for you on the slave market." Sebastian chuckled as Michael exclaimed that was a great idea, but Blaine looked as if he turned to stone. Kurt squealed as Blaine gripped his hair hard and death glared at Sebastian.

"I don't think that's a very good idea at the moment." Blaine gritted out through his clenched teeth. His face was pale and Quinn sat awkwardly as the silence grew. Blaine still glared at Sebastian and she swore that Blaine's eyes were darkening by the minute.

"Why not Blaine? I mean jeez, it's a win-win situation! You get more money than you could ever imagine and it would make me look _very_ good. I could see it now…."

"No."

"Come on Blaine! It will be great! You can get that new car you want and more!" Maria said to Blaine, trying to talk him into it.

"No. I said no and _I mean __**no.**_" Blaine slammed his hand on the table and everyone jumped. "I'm not selling Kurt. I'm not selling any of my slaves. God damn! I just fucking bought them why would I want to sell them right after I just got them?" He grabbed up a shaking Kurt from underneath the table and stormed out.

Quinn walked out right after they left. No reason to stay there anymore. She glanced at Rachel, who was beside the door. "Come on. You have laundry to do."

Maria, Michael, and Sebastian sat at the table looking at each other.

"Plan A failed." Michael chuckled as Sebastian shook his head.

"I didn't realize he was so attached."

"We didn't either." Maria sighed.

"…. Plan B it is."

* * *

><p>Rachel watched Quinn run into her room and she followed. Not that Rachel wondered what she was going to do that night. No. No way. She walked into Quinn's bathroom to the hamper and took out her dirty clothes.<p>

As Rachel was walking out Quinn's room she heard a soft whimpering and then muffled sobbing. What did Quinn have to cry about? She went to turn around and see if she was alright, but she heard people coming down the hallway and she walked a little faster towards the stairwell so she didn't look like she was causing trouble. She passed Mr. Anderson and tried to remain as unsuspicious as possible and kept her head down.

* * *

><p>As Mr. Anderson was walking down the hallway to meet his wife in their bedroom, a few feet ahead he heard sniffling and sobbing. As he got closer to the room, he noticed the door was cracked, he didn't know whose room it was. He eyed inside to see a little body lying on the bed, sobbing into her pillow. It was Quinn.<p>

"Damn. She does have a nice body." He thought to himself. He wanted to walk in and comfort her and see what her deal is, but he thought against it. He continued to walk straight to his room, where his wife was already most likely sleeping. She didn't ever wait up for him anymore to invite the possibility of sex, seeing as she could no longer produce babies, he couldn't remember or even imagine the last time his dick had been touch by a hand other than his own. And with that last thought, he swiftly did a whole 180 and headed to the direction the hot blonde was.

He slightly tapped his two knuckles on the white door, lightly pushing it wider with the pressure of the knock. He saw her jump at his presence.

"Sorry Quinn, I didn't mean to frighten you!" he said as she sat straight up in her lavish bed.

"O-oh, it's completely fine. Can I help you with something?" she said drying her tears with the back of her hand.

"Well, I heard you crying, and thought maybe I could help." He said as he shut the door behind him, freaking Quinn out to say the least.

"I'm fine, thanks though." she proceeded to say as she held onto her pillow tight against her stomach.

He stood in front of the closed door, as his wrinkled hand landed into his pocket, combing his grey locks with the other. She leaned over to her nightstand which had a glass of champagne, without any warning or another peep from her, she chugged the whole glass.

"Some good alcohol?" he asked walking towards her bed.

"It's okay. I like my hard liquor better, but of course my 'husband' doesn't approve of that!" She griped, moving her fingers into air quotes around the 'husband' part.

"He doesn't approve of a lot of things, huh?" he said finally sitting on the warm bed beside her.

"Not much." She said as she moved her legs from underneath her, and walking to her large armoire. Michael Anderson was already admiring her tight ass; she was wearing skimpy black shorts and a white tank top. He watched her as she opened it, and dug through some of her clothes, finally grabbing what she was looking for. She had a large bottle of red wine; she grabbed an extra glass for Michael as she returned to the bed. He figured she had a whole bar back there with the things she was pulling out.

"Drink?" She said sitting back in her same position after uncorking the bottle.

"Why not?" He said smiled as she handed him a glass.

"So, is this your room for when you need to get away from my son?" Michael said with a creepy smile, after taking a drink of wine.

"Sort of…" she said already finishing her second glass of wine and pouring her third.

"When he's fucking that slave?" he said looking at her as he finished his glass. Her eyes grew huge. How did he know that?

* * *

><p>Kurt cuddled into his pillow on the bed after he changed into his pajama's, still shaking. His back was facing toward Blaine as he sat still fuming, thinking about what had happened at dinner.<p>

Kurt thought he was thinking about the offer. How could he refuse? How could he let go a ton of money and possibly buying and getting a better slave? Who would?

"You can do it you know…" Kurt whispered.

"What?" Blaine whispered back, his back muscles still clenched.

"Just let Sebastian take me, I mean it's worth it."

"Baby. What in the world are you talking about?" He laid down and moved to press his chest against his back, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling them closer together.

"That's what you're thinking about right?" Kurt said as tears ran down his face.

Blaine's heart broke as he say Kurt cry. "Oh sweetheart no…. no. I was thinking about beating Sebastian's ass into the ground. No one will ever tear us apart babe. I know we haven't known each other for that long, but you mean a lot to me Kurt."

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms to bury his face into his neck, but Blaine grabbed Kurt before he could and kissed him everywhere on his face. Before he kissed him gently on his lips, he whispered, "You're beautiful."

XXX

"O-oh…umm," She stuttered half because she was wasted, and the other because she had no clue how to cover it up or even know what to say.

"It's okay Quinn; I know my son is as gay as a two dollar bill. It's fine. I mean it's not fine. But I'm definitely in no hurry to announce that embarrassment to the whole world." He said raising his glass, motioning for her to pour him another glass.

"Oh, d-does he know that you know?" she asked.

"No, and I intended to keep it that way." He said slyly, staring at her from the corner of his eye.

"You got it sir!" she said, throwing some more wine down her throat.

"But the only thing I am afraid, or worried about is-" He paused as he noticed her drinking from the bottle more and his eye brows shot together. She was a lush. "Is- that I have no more children, no more son, and I have a fucking wife unable to give me more. Now how do you expect me to carry on my family's name, my legacy if I have a fucking queer as my only son?" He said as finally got comfortable, leaning his back against the wall.

"I don't know, Mr. President." She slurred

"Damn, your wasted aren't you?" he said as she closed her eyes for a second and reopened them.

"Yes. Yes I am, what else am I supposed to do? I have a husband who doesn't love me, and a fucking slave girl who wants to jump my bones. And no! I don't know if I am a lesbian or not. She is a just a hot piece of ass. Why do I have to label myself? But, what am I supposed to do?" she said finishing off the bottle and throwing it across the room. "I- just want somebody to love me. That's all Mr. President! That's all!" she said laying her head down to her pillow with her ass facing his direction. He had no idea why she kept calling him 'Mr. President', but he wasn't fixing to correct her. Suddenly he got an idea. If his fucking hot mess of a wife couldn't have his babies, why couldn't Quinn? They could say it was Blaine's, since well they are married, anyone would believe that. It was perfect. Since he knew good and well his son's dick wasn't going near a vagina anytime soon, he could handle that for him. Kill two birds with one stone, get fucked by a hot piece of ass and keep his family name alive. Now all he had to do was talk her into it.

Michael sat as she kept mumbling about how she just needed to be loved and wished she had a husband who gave a damn.

"I understand," he said placing his hand on her black shorts, he was surprised that she didn't reject him, so he slightly massaged her ass.

"Woo! Mr. President!" Quinn moaned.

"You like that?" he said squeezing her left cheek.

"Mmmmmh. Your son never made me feel like this. You have much larger hands." She moaned once again.

"I have a bigger dick also."

"Ohhh yeah?" she said clutching onto her pillow. He could tell in her eyes how drunk she was, but he needed to know what he was planning and needed to be okay with it.

"Quinn?" he asked removing his hand

"Mmmh. Yes?" she said looking disappointed that he stopped.

"I want to ask you a proposition…." He asked.

"What's that?" she replied, he wasn't sure if she meant what 'proposition' meant or what, but he continued to talk to this drunken girl.

"I…think I should fuck the shit out of you, get you pregnant and you could pass it off as my sons, baby. I will pay you 40,000 to keep this a secret for life it could never come out." He said nervous to see what she would say.

"What?" she hollered as she sat straight up, his back was still against the wall. She thought this over, she did want a baby, and she did say how she needed someone to love her. What is a better love then one a mother and child have? And she could possibly trick Blaine into fucking her one time to make him think she was pregnant with sperm, all these ideas and thoughts came crashing down on her as she felt more sober and alive than ever.

"Okay." She said simply.

"What? You agree?" he asked with a smile.

"I mean yea, I been wanting a baby for a while now, and you're not terrible to look at. I sometimes imagine what you packing down stairs." She said with a sneaking smile, making his member spring upwards.

"Let's get to it." He said grinning ear to ear.

Without any warning she was straddling Michael lap, kissing his neck. "You taste like Blaine" she said slipping back into her drunken state of mind. He squeezed her ass helping her grind her hips, "but better than that little fucker right?" he said biting her neck "ooh, and more feisty."

They went at it for a couple more minutes biting and licking, comparing the two, before they were both completely naked.

"F-fuck. You are gorgeous, look at your body. How the fuck is my queer son… a queer?" he said laughing at his comment. He bent his head down attacking her left breast with his mouth and the other with the palm of his hand.

"A-a-ahhhh! Fuck!" she moaned loudly. They were pretty sure that their actions were probably noticed outside; this house didn't have the thickest of walls.

XXX

Kurt fell asleep on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine laid on his back, rubbing Kurt's back and staring at the ceiling. He was still pissed about Sebastian's suggestion at dinner, but what hurt the most was that Kurt thought he was going to give him up.

He was thinking about more ways to kill Sebastian when he heard some yelling from below his room.

"_Oooh, Mr. President, ohhh. You're so b-b-ig" _

"_O-o-oh fuckkkk! _

'What the fuck?' Blaine thought as he slowly moved Kurt off of him and put his pillow in place of his shoulder. He kissed his forehead and then set off to find where the screaming and moaning was coming from. He really prayed to whatever what was up there that it wasn't his parents because that's just fucking gross.

XXX

"Was I good, or was I good?" he said falling beside her.

"FUUUUCK!" she kept ranting, "I mean, if I really wanted to get pregnant, we are going to have to do it a couple times to actually make sure it sticks…" she hinted at more as she winked.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Blaine screamed as he saw his wife and father naked in bed together.

"_I really need to lock that damn door."_ Quinn thought as Michael stuttered out an explanation.

XXX

Sebastian ran up the spiral staircase to Blaine and Kurt's room to talk to Blaine, but didn't find Blaine. What he did find was Kurt. Sleeping and vulnerable. Sebastian snickered as he tried to walk quietly into the room.

**Reviews are like CrissColfer interviews.**


	11. Give You More

"Why the fuck is it always me who people walk in on? I just want to have fucking sex for _once_ in my life without getting walked in on?! It's not that hard to knock okay!" Quinn beseeched and Michael laughed as he pulled out of Quinn.

"Get your faggot ass out of here. I'm trying to fix the Anderson family name, unlike you." Blaine's father said as he got out of her bed to walk towards him in the doorway, still naked.

"Now look at that beautiful body Blaine. Look at it! She's like a work of art. How do you not want to fuck her right now?" Michael pulled his son into the room to stare down at Quinn. Blaine looked any way he could without looking at Quinn laid out on the bed.

Michael got dressed as Blaine responded, pulling the covers over Quinn because she was slowly losing consciousness and drifting off into a drunken sleep. "It's really incredibly creepy that you are trying to get your daughter-in-law pregnant, you fucking sicko. Was she even sober enough to agree to this?" He said still shocked that his father is like a fucking molester as he went to follow him out of the room when he slammed the door in his face. "What the fuck are you doing?!" he screamed through the door as he heard a chair being shoved underneath the door knob.

Michael chuckled as he heard Blaine starting to kick the door. "This is a chance for redemption, Blaine. Just fuck her and all will be done!"

"Let me the fuck out! What the fuck is mom gonna think about this?! I have shit I need to do!" Blaine shouted.

"You've got all night son." Blaine slunk down on the ground as he heard his father's footsteps echoing away on the wood floor.

* * *

><p>Kurt giggled as he felt Blaine's cold hand run up and down his thigh. "Blaine, stop! Your hand is cold."<p>

Sebastian chuckled, "So is my heart."

When Kurt realized the hand that was still running up and down his bare leg didn't belong to Blaine, he jumped out of the bed to turn around and see Sebastian lying in Blaine's spot under the covers.

"Why the fuck are you in here?! Where's Blaine?!" Kurt screamed, horrified.

"My, my, you beautiful slave. Haven't you learned to respect your master?" Sebastian said as he cornered a barely clothed, terrified Kurt into a corner. "Come on, baby. Just come with me and I'll give you more than Blaine ever gave you…" Sebastian said with a creepy creeper voice.

"No…. no…. this isn't happening…" Kurt started crying as Sebastian started dragging him out the door. "Blaine! **Blaine**?! BLAINE!" He screamed and hollered.

* * *

><p>Blaine heard Kurt screaming his name, he stood up and pounded on the door. "Kurt?!<strong> KURT<strong>!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ruuttt Roooooh. Hey Glee is back on! ITS BRITNEY BITCH!<strong>_

_**Reviews are cool.**_

_**Sorry it's been forever. I have no excuse except stupid school.**_


	12. Panic

Rachel sat up in bed as she heard Kurt screaming. She looked around and everyone else seemed to be asleep. She couldn't help but to slip out and find out if Kurt was okay. What if Kurt was getting ready to be murdered or something? Rachel shudder as she thought about the possibilities of what could be happening to Kurt, and what would happen if she was caught.

She tiptoed out into the main hallway of the house and peered around the corner to the stair case that led up to Kurt and Blaine's room. She was startled when she felt a large hand come around over her mouth and pull her back. When she saw who it was, she was a little calmer than she was before and she was just thanking God that it was not Blaine's devilish father.

Finn put his finger to his lips and pointed at her. She nodded quickly, knowing that even though he wasn't her master, she needed to listen or else. Finn was about to lead Rachel away when Kurt's screams started up again, until they heard something stumbling down the staircase. Finn peaked his head around the corner to see Kurt curled up sobbing at the bottom of the spiral staircase and Sebastian kicking him.

"You fucking slave! You don't deserve Blaine! _I_ can give him all that he needs! I'm gonna sell you on the fucking slave market and Blaine won't even give a shit and forget about your worthless ass!" Finn's eyes widened as he saw Kurt stop fighting back and just lay there limply while Sebastian repeatedly kicked him in the back and stomach.

Finn turned to Rachel quick with tears in his eyes. No one deserves that. "Go find Blaine…" Finn whispered to Rachel and turned to watch again, making sure that they don't leave.

* * *

><p>"This is your fault Quinn." Blaine groaned. "Something's wrong with Kurt and I can't FUCKING help him! God dammit! You are you such a whore!" Quinn went to protest but Blaine cut her off. "Yeah I heard about Rachel. You're sick. She just turned 18 for God's sake." Blaine said as he pounded on the door. "SOMEBODY FUCKING LET ME OUT OF HERE!"<p>

"Shut up Blaine. Maybe if you weren't such a fag and actually like vaginas this wouldn't be happening, now would it? And stop pounding on the door. Someone will be looking for their _Master_ soon anyways. Idiots."

"You're not helping Quinn." Blaine pounded on the door some more.

* * *

><p>Michael Anderson chuckled, as he lay down next to his wife in bed, when he heard Kurt's screams die down from whatever Sebastian was doing to him. He figured he'd just let Blaine out whenever he woke up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Master?! Master Blaine?!" Rachel whispered shouted as she ran through the halls. She looked everywhere and couldn't find him. She started crying, in a panic. She needed to find him so Kurt didn't get majorly hurt or worse. She ran to the last place she could think of.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine was slouched against the door with his head hung in his hands when he heard the chair outside being scraped away from under the door knob and the door knob started turning. Blaine jumped up and was greeted by a panicked Rachel who had tears streaming down her face.<p>

"Rachel! What is it? What's happening?" Blaine screamed trying to get through to her as she just stood and started at Blaine with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"Sebastian….. stairs…. Kurt… not moving…. And then Finn" Rachel tried to speak through her sobbing, but it just wasn't working.

Blaine pushed past her and ran down towards the staircase when he saw Finn and Sebastian fighting and yelling.

"Get away from Kurt! He's not yours!"

"Damn right that piece of shit isn't mine! I'm trying to get rid of it!" Finn punched and then tackled him as he tried to drag a lifeless Kurt out the door. Then started rolling around on the floor and Blaine directed his attention towards Kurt. He was laid out on the ground, he was still breathing, but not regularly enough to be healthy. Blaine's anger started growing as he noticed the bruises and the huge gash on Kurt's back.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE SEBASTIAN?! LIKE SERIOUSLY WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Blaine screeched as he stormed into the room to take Kurt away to safe place where he knew he would be okay while he beat Sebastian's ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. Beat ass yeahhh. <strong>

**Reviews are cool.**

**Follow me on twitter at klaineissexy**


	13. Pain of love

**Warnings: Blood, Gore, Curse Words**

* * *

><p>Damn right that piece of shit isn't mine! I'm trying to get rid of it!" Finn punched and then tackled him as he tried to drag a lifeless Kurt out the door. When they started rolling around on the floor and Blaine directed his attention towards Kurt. He was laid out on the ground, he was still breathing, but not regularly enough to be healthy. Blaine's anger started growing as he noticed the bruises and the huge gash on Kurt's back.<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE SEBASTIAN?! LIKE SERIOUSLY WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Blaine screeched as he stormed into the room to take Kurt away to safe place where he knew he would be okay while he beat Sebastian's ass.

…

Blaine gently laid Kurt out down and pressed a kiss to his head, as his lifeless body moved to form into the bed. He was ready to break down and just kick and scream, but he knew he had to stay strong so he could take care of his broken love.

Rachel stood in the doorway. She was horrified by the sight of Kurt and was waiting for further instructions from her master. The frightened slave knew she wasn't supposed to speak first, but it looked as if he was frozen in a state of shock, and she needed to get help for her friend immediately or she wouldn't have him as a friend any longer.

"M-master…. Do you want me to do anything?" Rachel spoke timidly, yet assuredly. She took a step closer to Blaine and Kurt when Blaine opened his mouth, but he just stared at her.

"Wes." He choked out. "Call him now."

"Where can I find his number Master?" Rachel said a bit louder so Blaine would hear her over the yelling and thumping that was now coming from downstairs. Blaine threw his phone to Rachel and he took one last look at Kurt.

"Tell him it's urgent!" He shouted as he stormed out of the room and down the staircase.

Rachel started scrolling through the contacts and found Wesley Montgomery and clicked call.

"Hey Blainers! What's going on?!" Wes exclaimed, happy to hear from his best friend. Little did he know…

* * *

><p>Blaine ran down the stairs towards the two fighting men and noticed all of hi slaves were hiding around behind furniture and doors, peeking in on the fist fight.<p>

"Blaine is a very a man of very high importance! He can't be having that piece of shit slave having his kids!" Sebastian screamed as he ducked from Finn's swinging fist, but Finn got him anyways. He kneed him in the face and he feel to the ground groaning.

The two men had just about enough of fighting, yet they just weren't giving up. Finn's clothes were shredded where Sebastian tried to scratch him to death and Sebastian nose was bleeding all over the places and his tooth was missing from where Finn kneed him in the face.

"Blaine can have whoever he wants, you little fucker! Just leave already! No one wants you!" Fin screamed out between every kick he sent into Sebastian's side.

He retaliated by grabbing onto Finn's leg and knocking him to the ground. Finn had the wind knocked out of him and was trying to crawl away when he saw Sebastian pull out a knife. All of the slaves around the house gasped as they foresaw what was going to happen.

Blaine had seen enough. He ran up behind Sebastian and snatched his head back by his hair, his neck bent in a way it shouldn't have been able too.

"You come into my house, eat my food, disrespect my slaves, attempt to kill my friends, and try to kidnap my love? Who the fuck do think you are? " Blaine said in a menacing, low voice.

"I'm the guy that's trying to save you Blaine." Sebastian said with a nasty, bloody grin.

"Save me from what?"

"From having a demon spawn kid with the slave Blaine. You just don't understand. Its social massacre." He said with a grimy wink right before Blaine slammed his head onto the floor repeatedly.

"I don't fucking care about that Sebastian! If. You. Can't. Tell." Blaine said as he knocked him out cold. He then looked around the room to his hiding slaves. "Someone tie him up!"

* * *

><p>Rachel was washing Kurt's face of the grime of tears and smeared blood and dirt with a warm wash cloth when Blaine burst through the door.<p>

"Did you get ahold of him?" Blaine said with a stony expression as he laid his body down next to Kurt's. Even in a horrid state, he still looked heavenly.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

Rachel back away from the bed as Blaine cuddled into Kurt's chest and let the tears fall. "Why did this happen to him? Kurt is a perfect human being, there is no reason why it had to happen, but because of me, I'm selfish. Selfish is what I am. Why?!" He asked no one in particular.

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

Blaine let his tears stain Kurt's shirt as he remembered the night before and the love that was shared between them. He was _so_ angry that he was just learning the meaning of love and now it was taken away from him.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start_

He felt Kurt's heart beat against his cheek. It was slow but it was still there. It gave Blaine hope.

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

* * *

><p>A hand pressed against his back awhile later and he flinched but otherwise did nothing.<p>

"Blaine? Is this Kurt?" Wes said worriedly as Blaine just sat there. "Blaine, I'm gonna need you to move so I can check his vitals…"

Blaine shifted over to the other side of the bed but kept ahold onto Kurt's lifeless hand. Wes glanced worriedly at Blaine as he checked Kurt for his heartbeat and sighing in relief when he felt it. He went on to check other things as Blaine just stared at Kurt's unmoving face. Wes checked on Kurt's eyes last and put all the symptoms together to figure out why Kurt looked as if he was gone but he still had a heartbeat and was still breathing.

"Well Blaine, I'm sorry to say this, but I believe Kurt is in a self-induced coma." Wes said as strongly as he could to his friend… He hated to see him this way.

"I don't… un-understand…" Blaine barely choked out as a new wave of tears hit him.

"Well, sometimes if the body goes into a state of shock, it tends to shut it down for a while…"

"He's gonna be fine though, right?" Blaine said, looking horrified.

"Seeing Kurt's body like this… There are definitely some broken ribs by the way the bruising looks… and by the way his ankle is swelling it looks to be broken too." The doctor/friend said.

"Well… We will just have to take him to the hospital now. Will you holler for Finn so he can help me get him downstairs so I don't hurt him?"

"Blaine… You can't really take him to the hospital. They'll treat him like shit over there… There isn't much I can do without causing him pain." Wes said, staring down at the angelic boy.

"Just do it, do whatever you can to fix him." Blaine said as he looked at his love and held him tight as Wes walked down and gently prodded his ankle.

"Looks like I need to set it. He might come out of it Blaine so you need to tell him everything's fine and not to kick out okay?" Wes said as he pushed Kurt's pants up his leg.

Blaine held Kurt tighter as he heard a snap and Kurt jumped and screamed bloody murder.

_Questions of science, science and progress_

Kurt tried to kick out to stop the pain, but it just made it worse…

"Kurt, baby, calm down! If you stop moving, it will stop hurting I promise." Blaine said as he carded his fingers through Kurt's tangled hair.

"Blaine?" Kurt said miserably. The pain got to be too much and it caused Kurt to cry.

"Yes sweetheart?" He said as he cradled Kurt against his chest, mindful of his ribs and ankle.

"Make it stop!" Kurt screamed as Wes started poking at his ankle again. "It hurts Blaine! It hurts!"

And Blaine cried for Kurt's sake and for his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay um I'm not a doctor and I don't aspire to be so I kinda just made up shit as I went along… So here's an update! Hopefully you liked it…. My excuse for not updating forever is school.<strong> **and im also getting my license soon so yay me. Lolz … **

**If you liked it review/follow**

**Follow me on twitter: Klaineissexy**

**Love you all! **


	14. Wes the Doctor

On the bed, Blaine laid beside a restless Kurt. He was _finally_ sleeping after two hours of brutal home-"surgery" by Wes, who had just left, leaving Blaine a prescription of pain medicine for Kurt. Wes wrapped Kurt's ankle and wrapped his chest tightly with gauze for his broken ribs. He had advised Blaine to come over to his house so he can run some tests on Kurt, since they couldn't go to the hospital.

Blaine sat fuming as Kurt slept fitfully beside him, whimpering and whining when he when try to scoot closer to Blaine unconsciously and hurt himself because of his bruises and broken bones. He wanted to **kill** Sebastian Smythe and his parents. Why would someone want to do that to his beautiful boy?

Blaine also knew that he was falling slowly in love with Kurt and he couldn't stop himself. He knew barley nothing about Kurt but Blaine knew there was just that something about him and he couldn't let him go just yet. He knew Kurt was going to get through this, and he hoped that Kurt only returned somewhat of what Blaine already felt for him. Blaine wanted Kurt not only as his slave, but as the love of his life.

"_Well you have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you've won"_

Kurt woke up drowsily, searching for Blaine's warmth and found his side of the bed warm, but with no Blaine. Kurt frowned and then sighed as he tried to get up but couldn't due to pain. The night before was a bitch.

* * *

><p><em>After the last blow Sebastian had thrown at Kurt, he had started to see black spots in his vision.<em>

_The next thing Kurt remembered was pain shooting up his leg. The crack echoed in the room breaking the silence besides the screeching. That was when Kurt realized it was himself screeching and it was his own bones cracking. He tried to kick out when something held him down. He kicked harder until he heard a voice whispering in his ear._

"_Kurt, baby, calm down! If you stop moving, it will stop hurting I promise." Blaine said as he ran his hand through his hair as if trying to comfort him. _

"_Blaine?" Kurt said miserably. The pain got to be too much and it caused him to cry._

"_Yes sweetheart?" Blaine said as he cradled him against his chest, mindful of his broken bones, even though Kurt felt like everything was hurting._

"_Make it stop!" He screamed as someone started poking at his ankle again. "It hurts Blaine! It hurts!"_

_Kurt screamed Blaine's name until the pain got too much and he passed out again._

* * *

><p>He wanted to call out for Blaine, but he didn't know if Sebastian was still there. So Kurt sat and waited forever, until he heard Blaine whispering, not too far away from the bed.<p>

"Master?" Kurt whispered out into the bedroom. He heard the shuffle of papers and a chair being scooted back and then Blaine came into his sight.

"Kurt? Beautiful? Did you need me?" Blaine reached out his hand to run through Kurt's hair, but when he flinched he put his hand back down by his side.

"Is he still here?" Kurt croaked. The fear in his eyes was almost too much for Blaine to take.

"He can't get you anymore... He is uh…. He is tied up somewhere downstairs." Blaine crawled onto the bed to curl up next to Kurt.

"H-he's not dead is he?" He looked into Blaine's eyes, searching for answers as to what happened. When Blaine didn't answer, Kurt started squirming. "Blaine? You didn't kill him did you?!"

"No. But I should have. That fucker deserves it." Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt, being conscious of his injuries. Kurt nuzzled against Blaine's neck.

"So what happened? Where are your parents?" Kurt asked, curiously.

"Sebastian got his ass kicked by Finn and me, and then I had him tied up and locked in the basement…. I kicked my parents out of the house while you were sleeping…" Blaine shuddered as he thought of catching his father and Quinn in bed together. Did his mother even know? "You were out all night after Wes left. I woke up about two hours ago to look and see how everyone was doing downstairs. It's about 12 o'clock now."

"I've been asleep that long?!" Kurt asked shocked when he looked outside the window to see the sun shining proudly into his eyes.

"Yeah. Wes gave you some pretty hardcore drugs; which reminds me, I have to take you over to his place to get an x-ray."

Kurt gave Blaine a nervous look.

"Don't worry baby. Wes won't hurt you; we just have to take you to him because the doctors at the hospital wouldn't treat you as well as they should, Kurt." Blaine brushed Kurt's hair back and Kurt nuzzled into his hand like a kitten. Blaine chuckled as he thought about Kurt with little ears and a tail.

"What's funny Master?" Kurt asked as he looked down to investigate what his foot was wrapped in.

"Nothing. Kurt what did I tell you about calling me Master?"

Kurt didn't respond and just turned away. Blaine grabbed his face and forced him to look him in the eye.

"Kurt. What did I tell you about that?" He asked again and stared at Kurt with a serious look. Kurt proceeded to answer with a mumble.

"**Speak clearly Kurt**." Blaine said roughly, still holding Kurt's chin tightly.

"Y-you told me to call you B-Blaine."

"Yes and why do you have to repeat what I said?"

"Because I didn't follow your rules and called you m-master." Kurt hiccupped and tried to squirm his way out of Blaine's dominant hold.

"Now Kurt, just because I'm different from the others doesn't mean that if you don't follow rules, that you won't get in trouble." Blaine's glare burned into Kurt's eyes. "It's in my blood Kurt. If you don't follow rules I can't stop myself from punishing you and I know it's in your blood to revert back into a complete submissive state when being severely punished, especially if not by your own master, so.."

Kurt started crying as he got up off the bed to slide his boxer shorts off.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"Well you're gonna punish me aren't you?" Kurt cried out as the skin stretched out over his broken ribs as he tried to lie over Blaine's lap.

"Kurt, stop. I don't punish like that." He grabbed Kurt into his arms as gently as he could and caressed his face, trying to get Kurt to stop crying. "Kurt. Stop. You didn't let me finish what I was saying…"

He sniffled but then thankfully stopped his crying. Blaine could tell every choked off breath he took hurt him.

"Now… your punishment is… no sex until you're healed. No matter how desperate you are for it." Kurt gasped and tried to argue, but Blaine stopped him. "You need to heal and you need to be punished with something so here you go."

Kurt turned around in Blaine's arms and pouted as he lay back onto his chest.

"What if you can't last Blaine?" Kurt flirted.

"Well… we all break rules sometimes don't we?"

Kurt giggled then moaned in pain when he was picked up and carried into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>"Well Wes, what all do we have to do?" Blaine asked his frienddoctor after he got done feeling Kurt's injury's and bruises. He took down notes as he did then looked over them as he turned to Blaine.

"I would like to do an ultrasound if that's okay with you? Kurt is a carrier, isn't he?"

Blaine shook his head yes with a fearful look in his eye, in turn making Kurt afraid. "Why?"

"Well there are a pretty substantial number of dark bruises in the area so I assume Sebas… He kicked you pretty hard there, yeah?" Wes stated, sending his question to Kurt who was staring at his bruises intently and wincing as he remember how bad it had hurt.

"I'll take that as a yes… Okay I'll be right back in with the machine…" Wes said as he left the room.

Blaine just held Kurt's hand as they waited for Wes to come back in to break the silence. He rubbed the cool jelly on Kurt's stomach and then turned the machine on. He moved the wand around on Kurt's stomach and gasped when he found what he was looking for. He turned pale and asked Blaine to step out of the room with him.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead then stepped out into the hallway with Wes. "What is it?"

"Well Blaine I didn't know if you would want Kurt to know this but… His.. his ability to have children is no longer there… I'm not sure what Sebastian did but he knew what he was doing and how to do it. I've… I've never seen something so horrible happen to someone Blaine." Wes reached a hand to set it on Blaine's shoulder as his friend started to cry. "He'll be going through a lot of pain as his body adjusts to the loss of having that place in his body that produces eggs to create a child so you'll need to be there to take care of him Blaine…"

Blaine stood shocked and stared at this friend as he rambled but Blaine stopped listening after he said he lost his ability to have children. As tears streamed down his face he wondered how he was going to tell Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm wut. Im so tired but happy holidays, this is my present to you readers!<strong>

**Um review with your hatred for Sebastian and wut should be down with him?**


	15. Author's Update!

Dear faithful readers, I'm sorry for leading you to believe that this is an update- as it is not.

I would like to apologize for not updating for a long time. My life has been pretty busy as of late with work, school, and some personal problems with family. I know all of you are eager for the next chapter and I am working on it currently.

The problem is that I am leaving soon for vacation- 16 days for Europe. I am going to Ireland, Scotland, and London. I am very excited and I am sure that it will give me a lot of inspiration to write. Maybe I'll see one of you there? I will update when I get back. Maybe leave a review of what you would like to see in this story for the next chapter during my vacation? That would be totally awesome.

Oh and I went to the Cleveland show for Darren's tour. It was amazeballs.

Anyway, I will update as soon as I get back in the US and I'm really sorry about the wait.

Love you all, thanks.~


End file.
